The Kitsune and The Lunar Rainbow
by To-to Bear xD
Summary: What if Itachi and Naruto were to fall In love beacuse of some Rainbow? What would happen if Sasuke's love got rejected? Better summary Inside xD ItaNaru
1. The Lunar Rainbow

Warnings: Mpreg, Lemon, Rape, Violence, probably character death, one sided SasuNaru, YAOI

if you don't know what Yaoi is it's MALE AND MALE ACTION IF U NO LIKE THEN GO BACK

AND LOOK AT YURI OR HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: their may be some time changes and other crap so...yeah and new characters that i made up xD

Disclaimer: let's see if i owned naruto then there would be a lot of yaoi and sex

Summary: What if Itachi and Naruto were to fall In love beacuse of some Rainbow? What would happen  
if Sasuke's love got rejected? Itachi and Naruto find it hard to admit love but when something terrible happens

fate brings them together. (i suck at summary's)

The Kitsune and The Lunar Rainbow

The rain had started to pour down. The smell and the sound of water hitting the cold floor had calmed a certain blonde down. The boy had been sitting under a tree due to the fact that he had exhausted himself over training...again. Naruto would train until he either reached his limits or when he would get hungry. He always ate ramen, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Everyone kept telling him to eat something different once in a while. Eating ramen all day was utterly unhealthy. Naruto didn't care tough.

Naruto's ocean blue eyes stared at dark Grey clouds. Wondering when the rain would stop, not that he minded that it was raining. After all he did love the rain. With a sight he gathered up enough energy to get up and go home.

The cold streets were empty and Naruto was great full for that. Sure getting wet and not having an umbrella was bad, but having people glare and mumble things about you was worse. Everything had started 12 years ago. The day the Kyuubi was sealed inside him. A demon known as the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. It was midnight and many brave ninja's had been killed and injured. Konoha had been practically destroyed. But if it had not been for Yondaime, who had weakened the fox and sealed him inside his new born baby, Konoha would've defiantly been no more. That was the only way to kill the demon, if he were to be sealed inside a human body he'd die along with that person.

Now one knew why Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Nobody would care if they found out the truth. The villagers would hate Naruto, not for who he was but for the demon he carries inside him. The blue eyed boy kept walking towards his destination. After a few minutes he realized that no rain was making contact with his body. He turned around only to see a smiling Uchiha before him. "What are you doing out here without and umbrella? You'll catch a cold" the raven haired teen asked. Naruto just shrugged and said "I guess I just like the water touch my body." Itachi just stared at him. "if you do that then you'll get a cold and a fever."

"I'd like to think of it as, the rain hitting my body is when it's trying to purify me. It's washing away all my crimes...even though I haven't done anything." Naruto lowered his head and stared at the floor as if he found something interesting about it. Itachi lifted Naruto's chin up with his free hand.

"I know you didn't do anything wrong. Naruto you were born innocent and you still are. You may think otherwise but to be honest..." Itachi leaned closer to Naruto's ear and whispered the last sentence. "Some people think you're a hero and the light in this village." he stood up straight and threw a heart warming smile. Naruto blushed slightly. "Not to men chine you have ton's of friends that care about you Naruto-kun. Especially those 3 fan girls of yours. They'd do anything to keep you smiling." He chuckled softly. Naruto's blush went even deeper but not from embarrassment he blushed because he was Happy.

Itachi would always find some way to make his favorite blonde happy again. Leaving his thought's, Naruto then hugged the older teen. Itachi stumbled a bit but got his balance together not wanting to fall down on the ground. _'I should've seen this coming.'_ Itachi thought to himself mentally.

They hugged each other for a few minutes. Eventually they a parted from the hug. The older teen took the blonde's hand on his own and decided to walk him home safely. Itachi me the boy when he was 5. That day was tragic yet special. He promised himself that he would never forget that day not even till the day that he dies.

XxFlash BackxX

The sun was setting, taking in it's last sunlight from the land.  
"Why can't you just leave me alone!!" a small boy had screamed to a group of boys. 3 older teens had chased Naruto down and alley. They had corned the boy and there was no escape. None of the 3 answered the boy's question, instead they kept walking towards the boy. The blonde was shaking in fear as they got nearer. "S-stop don't come any closer." but It was no use. Naruto was trying to think of something quick, but before he can think even further one of the teen's had grabbed a hold of Naruto.

He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, "you know, you're kinda cute up close" the onyx haired boy whispered in his ear. Sending shiver's down Naruto's spine. "what should we do with him?" said his redheaded friend. "should we kill him? It'll be fun" said the other teen with an evil smirk on his face.

By now the blonde was trembling. "We could. But before we do that what do you say we have some fun with him first" Naruto was confused and scared at the same time. What could be worse than getting killed? Well. Naruto was about to find out. The redhead had pulled out some wire from his jacket and started to tie Naruto's writs together. "W-what are you doing?" the poor boy struggled to free himself from the powerful grip but the teen wouldn't let go.

"You'll find out soon enough shorty" the teen holding him had then put Naruto on the floor to stand on all four's. Naruto had no idea what was about to happen but he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He felt a hand tug his shorts. Naruto was going to turn around, when he felt something cool against his throat, he immediately froze. "Make any movement and you'll regret it." He obeyed the older teen's command. Why did these sort of things had to happen to him? Why did he have to be punished for the crimes he did not commit? ⌠Hurry up and finish your business Reiku" said the teen who just stood there observing the teen. The onyxes haired boy nodded. Just then Naruto felt something hot and big enter inside him. He screamed. "ahhh- s-top" tears were forming in his eyes. No matter how much he begged him to stop, he wouldn't, instead he would thrust harder and faster. He never before felt this feeling, but it sure as hell hurt a lot. He wanted it to stop, he didn't want it. This pressure was to hard to bare.

The other two just laughed. Naruto's pain was there amusement. "God damn your so tight" the teen behind him said. He gripped Naruto's hips making him cry out even louder. He can feel the older boys nails dig into his flesh and draw out blood. "Make it stop PLEASE!!!!!" The pain just kept coming, it never went away nor did it try. "God I can't take it anymore." the redhead then pulled his pants down along with his boxers.

He stood in front of the blond. Naruto can tell the teen had been aroused by the scene. "Try and make me feel good will ya. If not..." he pressed the kunai in Naruto's throat hard. Naruto winced and obeyed. He wanted this to be over already,

He took the large member into his mouth. The teen hissed at the immense pleasure he received. The blonde's tears kept coming, they feel freely down his whiskered cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity, the redhead came into the Naruto's mouth, who spat out the hot liquid out of his mouth, not wanting to swallow something awful. Unable to handle the tightness of the small hot cavern the raven haired teen spilled his seed deep inside Naruto. "That felt good" both teen's said in unison. "don't you think so to demon?" the redhead had asked Naruto, who didn't reply. "Finally it's about time you too finished" the other boy had said.

"Now what should we do with him?"

"He's no use to us no more...so we might as well kill him...put him out of his misery."

The boy's smirked, they took out their kunai's and charged towards the bleeding boy. Out of the blue, a tall dark figure had appeared in front of the group. "what the hell? Who the hell are you?" They said at the same time. "why did you do this to this poor boy?" The raven haired teen asked with eyes as red as blood. "what we did is none of your business. Now get the fuck out of the way and get lost." The redhead said charging towards the stranger. With a blink of an eye the teen fell to the ground."W-what the hell did you do and who are you?" the boys said with complete shock.

"I am the one who will punish you for what you've done to this poor child. And your friend here won't be getting up. You see I killed him" the boys gasped. "but don't worry you two will share the same fate."  
with fast speed the raven haired stranger had plunged kunai knives in each boy's heart.

He slowly made his way towards the blonde boy who was there just breathing steady. He slowly picked up the boy in his arms. "hey can you hear me? Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned voice. Naruto opened his eyes and said above a whisper "Thank you."

"Hang in there kid. They wont hurt you anymore."

"who are you?"

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. And I will protect you from any bullies that bother you." he said with a small smile.

"M-my guardian...Angel" Naruto couldn't say another word, he was to tired and then fainted.

"don't worry Naruto -kun I'll protect you."

XxEnd of FlashackxX

Naruto and Itachi had finally arrived at their destination. The Kyuubi vessel searched for his keys. He opened his door and before he went inside he looked at Itachi. "Do you wanna come in?" he said with a big smile. "Maybe some other time. I better get home before my parents find out I'm not there." He slowly turned and walked away. He felt a tug on his arm, he turned around to find Naruto signaling him to bend down.  
"what is it?" Naruto leaned closer and kissed Itachi in the cheek. "Thank you...my angel" Naruto then ran inside his apartment and waved good bye. Itachi just smiled "I swear that boy is unpredictable."

Author's Note: so here is my very first Fan Fic and please people review cause I need to know weather or not I should continue so please review xD criticism is welcomed xD

Naruto: Yay!!!!!!! i've always wanted to kiss Itachi in the cheek squeals

Itachi:...

To-to: i think he had a nose bleed ;

Nikko: review please!!

To-to: has a shoked face YOU CAN TALK???!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Elite Kunoichi Squad

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter it made me sooooo happy xD and just for you guy's to know that my updates will be a little slow cause im getting ready for high school and other part is I type really slow :P

and this chapter just talks about how Naruto met his 'Fan Girls' but next chapter there will be Some ItaNaru

goodness xD and sorry but Sakura hates Naruto in this Fic so sorry for all Sakura Woshipers.

Anyways on with the story xD

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto leaned his back by the door and giggled about what he did. It was very amusing when he saw the expression on the Uchiha's face. "I have to do that again" the blushing blonde said. He went to his window and looked at the scene before him. Konoha looked very peaceful outside. "it be nice if there was a rainbow though" the blonde said. After a few hours Naruto had failed to notice that it had stopped raining. He looked up at the sky and was breathless. There up in the sky a rainbow had appeared. The moon was out giving the colors more shine to it. "Wow it's...it's so beautiful" he couldn't describe it he was just amazed at the bright colorful sky. "it's a lunar rainbow. It's my Lunar Rainbow." Naruto clutched his chest right where his heart was. "Itachi...it's our lunar rainbow.

Itachi looked out his window and also noticed it had stopped raining. When he looked at the sky his eyes widen. "oh god." the raven haired teen was surprised. He never thought he lived the day to see a lunar rainbow. He had this odd feeling in his heart and clutched his chest. _'This feeling...it's...warm'_ he looked down in his chest then up at the sky. "Naruto this will be our Lunar Rainbow."

The next day Naruto woke up and did his daily routine. Wake up, take a shower, brush your teeth, eat breakfast, and meet team 7 on the bridge. The blonde made sure to lock up his door. The last time he didn't Sasuke was in his apartment looking threw his stuff. It was too creepy to even think about it.  
He walked down the road yet again trying to ignore the glare's he received from the villagers. "NARUTO!!!!!!!!" _'That sounded like...'_ Naruto looked around trying to find the owner of that voice. Up ahead he saw a small figure running up to him. "Naruto nee-chan. I need to ask you something."

"Hey Konohamaru what's up? What do you want?" the blonde asked while having a small grin creep up his lips. "Nee-chan I was wondering if you could help me train. If you could be my sparring partner?" the small boy asked while blushing slightly. Naruto was a bit surprised. _'Are they doing sparring lesson already?'_ Naruto thought mentally. "Konohamaru, is Iruka-sensei teaching the class sparing lessons?" "Yeah he said that we were suppose to do that later in the year but he figured we should get an early start." The blonde nodded his head , "Well Konohamaru, after I'm done training with my team I promise I'll help you spar. Fair enough?" suddenly Naruto found himself on the ground . A squealing Konohamaru had him tight in a hug, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Naru-chan!!!!!!!!!!", "You're welcome. Hey why don't you come with me to the training grounds and we can spar there. I'm sure my team won't mind." Naruto stood up and dusted himself off while Konohamaru did the same.

"Really? Are you sure?" Konohamaru asked. "Of course." the blonde said with a smile. "Thank you Naruto nee-chan!" Konohamaru wasn't really Naruto's brother he just liked the thought of it. He never really minded if he called him nee-chan or Naru-chan, he actually thought those nicknames were cute. "Okay let's get going before we get there late" Konohamaru nodded and the two had ran off towards the bridge.

There was a tapping sound. Sasuke, who was leaning on the rail, opened his eyes only to see Sakura tapping her foot on the floor. "You can stop with the taping sound cause it's getting annoying" the Uchiha half glared at her, "H-hai Sasuke-kun." the pink haired girl did as he said. She was what most guy's would say a crazy obsessed Sasuke Fan Girl. She would do almost anything for him to date her, kiss her, and marry her. Girls fought over who would be the one to give Sasuke's first kiss. But all that was lost when Naruto and Sasuke had that accidental kiss a while back. "Where the hell is Kakashi and Naruto. Those idiots." the girl was forming her hand into a fist "when I get my hands on-", "Ohayo Sakura, Sasuke!!!!!" Naruto's greeting had interrupted Sakura's threat. She saw the blonde smiling at her.  
"Ohayo" Sasuke actually greeted the blonde back. "Naruto your almost as late as Kakashi you better have a good excuse" she was walking towards him while she was cracking her knuckles. Naruto just explained to her why he was late while not even getting scared of her like he usually did. Sure he was sometimes scared of her but who said he had to be.

All he wanted was for the girl to like him. But for some reason she just hated him. He compared her to the village people. She was worse than them. At least the villagers would eventfully accept him but unlike Sakura. Naruto sometimes wish he could tell her that she's lousy, weak, noisy, and anything else he can come up with. "akura for once can you not be a total nag and be quiet for a few minutes?"Naruto said his hands resting on either sides. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, while Sasuke just blinked. "Why you-" she was about to punch Naruto, but stopped midway when she saw a small figure holding his hands out as if to sheild Naruto.

"Hey if you wanna fight nee-chan then you have to go threw me first"

"Huh? Who are you?" Sakura asked getting irritated. _'Who is this anyway? Is this Naruto's friend?'_

"This is Konohamaru he's going to be training with me if sensei's alright with it." Naruto put his hand on the small boy's shoulder telling him it's alright. Sakura looked at Konohamaru then back at the blonde. She started laughing hysterically. "Naruto you couldn't you couldn't take care of a child if you wanted to. What makes you think this kid will learn anything from you?" she rested her hands on her hip while holding back a chuckle. Naruto stared at her wide eyes. _'Is she implying that I'm not capable of taking care of kids?'_ "Hey leave Naru-chan alone at least he knows how to treat kids unlike you" Konohamaru was getting angry by the second. _'What's this girls problem. Why is she being mean to Naru-chan.'_ Sakura was red from anger. He was right she wasn't the type to be around children. She wasn't good at taking care of them nor give them attention and what not. "Why you little-" Sakura was going to slap the little boy but was stopped when Naruto got a hold of her wrist. "If you touch him your gonna regret it." Naruto's cold tone scared the girl but she got mad at the same time. "And if I hit him what are you going to-" the blondes grip tighten a little. "Oww okay, okay I won't touch him just let go of me."

Naruto did so. _'I swear I'm not going to have you hurt him.'_ Sakura was rubbing her wrist. It was slightly bruised. If he continued to put pressure then her wrist would've been broken. Sasuke was surprised of the blonde's actions. He never had a side like this nor did he show it. _'I guess he got tired of Sakura's attitude. There's more to you than I thought.'_ Just then a poof of smoke had appeared.

"Sorry I'm late I just needed to get a few papers done before I left home. So today let's just start out as usual." Kakashi sometimes lied about his excuses. He would always spend a few hours staring at the memorial stone. He looked at it cause Yondaime's name was in it. The silver haired jounin was trained by the 4th Hokage himself. He saw his teacher as a father figure also. "Kakashi-sensei, can Konohamaru come along. He wants to train with me for tomorrow cause his class is doing sparring lessons." The jounin took a second to look at the boy's after wards he said he didn't mind so why not?

The team headed towards the training grounds where 3 mysterious kunoichis were training. "Hey guy's look. Is that who I think it is?" A blonde girl had asked. "I think it is.." a purple haired girl answered. "It is it's-" a shy girl said. The girls squealed and had an evil plan.

_'That's strange. Why do I get the feeling something bad's about to happen.'_ Naruto shuddered a little. He couldn't get that feeling to go away. "N-A-R-U-T-O" Everyone looked up ahead and spotted 3 blurry figures. The figures had tackled Naruto down to the floor. "Naruto it's you!!!!!!!!" the girls squealed and snuggled close to the blonde.

"Hey Naruto how's it going?" a blonde girl clung to his left arm.

"I'm fine Temari!!" Naruto smiled.

"What are you doing here?" The purple haired girl asked. She was on top of him trying to prevent him from getting up.

"I'm here to spar with my team Kyo"

"We missed you so much Naruto" The shy navy haired girl took a hold of Naruto's right arm.

"Hinata I always see you three almost everyday how can you guy's miss me?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah but we just can't stay away from you" the girls said in unison. The blonde was blushing he never had 3 girls love him so much. These girls were his Fan Girls. He remembered the first time he met them it was during a second time these bullies trying to rape him.

**XxFlash BackxX**

Naruto bought his knees up to his chest. _'I don't want to go threw this again'_ he felt warm tears drip down his cheeks and onto the floor. Another group of boys had chased him down yet again but only this time Itachi wasn't there to save him again. He was on a mission and wouldn't be back until later tonight. _'it's all over.'_ Before any of the eight boys can touch him they heard a voice call to them. "Hey leave that boy alone you bullies!" The boys turned to see 3 girls there with their arms crossed. "Oh!? Who's gonna make us? Go back to your mommy's before we beat the hell out of you."

"Why don't you guy's go home before someone gets hurt mainly you guy's." the blonde girl said while cracking her knuckles. "Wanna bet?" one of the boys went charging towards the girls. But before he can get even closer they disappeared. "W-what?! Where they'd go?" He looked around but found nothing. _If there not here then their-'_ He looked up but everything went blank for him. Apparently the girl were in mid air and they had kicked the teen in their face with a mid high kick.

The boy landed on the floor with his bloody nose. He was knocked out. "Well that wasn't a challenge now was it?" the purple haired girl placed her hands in her hips. "Care full they say you can't judge a book by it's cover" the navy haired girl said. "Well if he wasn't a challenge for you...then we'll take you on." the group then took out kunai's and shuriken's out. "Well then try not to keep us bored." The girl got ready as the blonde took out a fan, the purple haired girl took out a Kunai, and the navy haired girl activated her bloodline gift. They had dashed towards each other and battled each other.

Naruto was confused. He didn't feel anything. No pain, no sadness no nothing. He was only greeted by a pat on the head. He looked up to see 3 girls smiling down at him. "Are you okay? Did they touch you?" Naruto shook his head from left to right. "Good I'm glad we got here in time." The blonde girl said.  
"Who are you guy's?"

"Im Kyo Uzuki."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga.."

"I'm Temari of the Sand"

"and we're-" They formed a group pose. "The Elite Kunoichi squad!" The blonde smiled. He knew they weren't exactly elite ninjas but they were soon to be. He looked at the teens who laid scattered in the floor. They took good care of them. "Who are you my friend?" They asked with curiosity. The blue eyed boy smiled, "I'm Naruto UzuMaki. Nice to meet ya!"

**XxEnd of FlashbackxX**

"Hello Naruto are you there?" Temari waved her had back and forth. Naruto snapped back to reality. "Sorry I was spacing out for a minute" He put on his best smile. The girls squealed and snuggled closer to him. Naruto went redder if possible. "Well what do you know. If it isn't Kyo, Hinata and Temari" Kakashi smiled under his mask. He liked the times when they would Glomp Naruto out pf No where. He found it rather amusing. "Hey Kakashi!" they smiled and got off of Naruto. "Well now let"s pair up for sparring shall we.", "Hai I'll be with Sasuke-kun" Sasuke just sight. He always had to be with her. She never not for once sparred with Naruto or Kakashi.

"Fine. Hey Kakashi what do you say I put that Sharingan to a test?" Kyo smirked. She always loved to spar with him. He's the only one who ever beat her against her own Jutsu. "Well alright just try not to complain when I beat you"

"Well then let's start on making you get better at your Byakuugan Hinata" Temari smiled and Hinata just nodded. Before anyone left Naruto spoke. "Wait I wanted to ask you guy's if anyone saw the Lunar Rainbow yesterday?"

"Naruto you idiot there's no such thing as a Lunar Rainbow." Sakura looked dumfounded. "That's not true they do exist" Hinata said with a shy tone. "Really then prove it" Sakura smirked. _'There's no way she can prove it. Now Sasuke will agree with me and he'll praise me'_ She thought mentally. "I can't but-" Hinata played with her fingers. She had a habit of doing that when she's nervous. "We'll I'm waiting?" the pink haired girl crossed her arms. "We'll she can't explain it because it's meant to be seen then to be described with words Sakura" Temari said with a cold tone. She didn't like her very much. What's there to like? She's snobby, rude and has a very big forehead. "She's right" Kakashi said. "Learn more about your science Sakura" Sasuke had said. "Even I know that and im just 6 years old" Konohamaru said. Sakura was embarrassed. _'Even the 6 year old knew that?'_ After a few minutes The pairs had left and made their separate ways. Naruto smiled mentally. 'I'll remind myself later to thank Hinata and Temari.' His last thought was how sore he was going to be tomorrow when he woke up.

To-to: Whew chapter 2 is done. On to chapter 3!!!!!!! Oh and once again thanx to those who reviewed my 1st chapter. Love you guy's. xD :3

Naruto: That's a lot of writing!!!!!

To-to: I think it took me 3 days to finish :P

Itachi: Where am I in this chapter?

To-to: Don't worry you'll be in the next chapter. After all this is an ItaNaru Fic.

Itachi, Naruto: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nikko: Please review. It'll make to-to happy xD


	3. Pinky Promise?

A/N: thank you reviewers u all make me happy and I'm sorry for the slow updates it's my computer...it's getting a virus. I think my sis is playing to many games online and someone's watching porn in this computer...anyways enjoy this chappie xD 

-------------------------------

Naruto had decided to go eat some ramen before he went home to take a shower and sleep. The day hadn't been that bad just that it had taken most of his energy out. The blonde decided to teach Konohamaru how to use Shadow clone Jutsu. He got tired just by using the Jutsu to show Konohamaru on how it should be done. "Well it might take a few months but he'll get it eventually." After a few minutes of walking he made it to Ichiraku's. He ordered a bowl and within minutes he ordered another one. He loved Ramen so much he could eat it for years. "More please!!!" Naruto was done with his 2nd bowl and was on his 3rd.

"My, my you sure know how to eat." a soft chuckle came from behind, Naruto turned around to see Itachi Smiling down at him. "Itachi!!!" Naruto hugged the teen.

"Where have you been?" Naruto was looking all over for him. His training had ended a few hours ago and Naruto used his left over hours to look for Itachi. "I just got back from the land of Rain Naruto." ,"Oh..." afterwards they took their seats and continued their conversion. "Was it fun or exciting?" Naruto asked while trying to eat his food. "Not really all we had to do was guard this guy from the evil pursuers. And I got you something." Naruto looked at him. "Really?" Itachi shuffled threw his bag. After a few seconds he found what he was looking for. "Yeah. Here it's a souvenir." Itachi held a small crystal blue stone shaped in a tear drop form that contained water in it. Naruto's eyes widen. "Itachi you didn't have..."

"We'll you see I wanted to. I thought this would look pretty on you since it matches your eye's." Itachi handed him the necklace witch Naruto excepted gratefully.

"Thank you Itachi-sama. I promise I'll never take it off." Naruto, never in his life has he gotten a present. Itachi just smiled. _'That Necklace really does matches his eyes'_ "Umm┘.Itachi I...wanted to ask you something" Naruto stumbled a bit. "Did you happen to see a-..." ,"Lunar Rainbow? Yeah I did see that" Itachi took a mouth full of ramen and ate. Naruto was shocked _'He did see it!!'_ Naruto squealed mentally. _Not only did someone else see it but it was Itachi who saw it out of all people it was him!_ "I asked my teammate's if they saw it also but they just told me that it didn't exist" the blonde looked down a little. "Let me guess...was Sakura the one who said that they didn't exist?" Naruto looked at him.

"How did you know?" Naruto of course knew that Itachi was a good guesser and he knew how Sakura treated him.

"Well she's the kind of girl who would say things like that. And she's wrong they do exist. They just don't appear very often, so their rarely seen." the blonde looked at the teen. _'I just love it when he talks. His voice is very sweet and soft.'_ Itachi saw from the corner of his eye that the blonde was looking at him. "Something wrong?" Naruto snapped out of his gaze and felt his face warm up. "N-nothing I was just-" , "Checking me out?" Itachi put on a seductive smile. "N-no I was just wondering how you can sometimes sound smart when not looking like it" Naruto teased trying to change the subject. Itachi laughed inwardly. The blonde continued munching away his food. The Uchiha stared at the blonde for a few minutes...

He was truly a beauty. His Golden hair that shined brighter than the sun, his soft tanned skin was perfect, ocean blue eyes that were enough to hypnotize a person, and his body was feminine not that he minded it just added more beauty to his features.

_'I hope some day I can show you exactly how I feel about you Naruto._' Itachi wished he could but a few days ago he found out that Sasuke also loved the Kitsune. So Itachi had decided to wait for his confession. If Sasuke wasn't going to take a shot at his feelings then Itachi would. "Naruto I need to ask you something?" Naruto looked up from his bowl while he swallowed what was left of food.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering weather you wanted to come over my house for a couple of days?" Itachi said. He was somewhat nervous he had hoped he said yes. After all this was his first time asking someone to come over his house and sleep over. The blonde was surprised he'd never thought Itachi would invite him over he certainly didn't look like that type. He thought about it for a few moments before he came to a decision. "Itachi I'll go only if you promise we'll hang out together okay?" Naruto smiled and Itachi smiled back.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Naruto held is pinky out.

"Pinky promise" Itachi took his pinky and wrapped it around the blonde's. They smiled at one another and laughed for a bit. After words they both finished their Ramen they gave each other a quick hug and went their separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Naruto didn't feel very energetic. He felt as if the whole world was on top of him, his muscles ached in pain. "Damn, yesterdays training sure took a lot out of me" he laughed softly and ignored his pain knowing that he needed to hurry and get dressed.

While on his way to meet his teammates on the bridge...as usual, he thought about last night, he though about Itachi's words, he thought about him. _'Maybe this time around those days that I'm staying at his place, I'll be able to tell him how I feel'_ Naruto had come to a decision where he would tell Itachi how he felt about him maybe even show him. Naruto smiled and blushed as he thought about him and Itachi being together. He was filled with little energy at the though and ran towards his awaiting team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late Naruto" Sakura exclaimed. It was as is everyday it was her job to scold Naruto and Kakashi for being late. Naruto just shrugged telling her he had no excuse except for the fact he woke up late. Sasuke looked at the blonde who was now taking a seat on the floor. He was slightly flushed and looked tired. The raven haired boy took a seat next him, "Oi, dobe are you okay?" Sasuke maintained his cool. "Yeah I'm just tired that's all" Naruto put on a weak smile. "Tired? You didn't even do anything yesterday" Sakura beamed "Well that's funny, coming from someone who just talked and played with her hair all day." Sasuke glared at the kunoichi. Sakura was surprised and pissed at the same time. _'Why the hell is he standing up for that idiot Naruto. I thought he hated him also.'_ She clenched her teeth.

"You look flushed Naruto are you sure you're okay" Sasuke asked with a concerned tone. "Yeah I'm okay don't worry about me." Naruto smiled. After a few minutes a puff of smoke appeared and revealed Kakashi. "Kakashi Naruto should take the day off." Naruto's jaw dropped. "W-what the hell are you doing Sasuke teme?" Sasuke ignored the blonde's insult. "Naruto do you feel ill?" Kakashi asked while taking his eyes of his book. "No I'm fine sensei" Naruto said getting up from his current position. "I'm fine I can train today" He even tried to prove it by stretching and running around like a maniac. But then he fell to his knees, coughing slightly. Sasuke ran to the blonde's side and grabbed his shoulder "Are you okay?" Naruto tried nodding his head. "Okay Naruto you take the day off. Sasuke you take Naruto back to his home and some back after your done." and with that Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke helped Naruto up and they started walking. ⌠Wait Sasuke-kun I'll help you" Sakura offered but Sasuke didn't let her, he knew she was probably planning on something really awful like beat him up while he's like this.

"It;s okay I got him. You go back and wait for me with Kakashi" he said while Sakura got mad and growled but did as Sasuke said.

On the way to Naruto's apartment Naruto asked Sasuke "Sasuke you wouldn't mind if you took me to your place right?" Sasuke stared at with surprise "Why would you want to go to my place?"

"Well yesterday Itachi asked me if I wanted to sleep over at his place and I said yes." Sasuke raised a brow _'Why would Aniki do that, more importantly how did he, I mean he's not the type to bring anyone over.'_ Sasuke shook his head _'If it means Naruto to stay over than I'll do what ever it takes for me to tell him my feelings.'_

"Sure. I'll leave you over and my mother will take care of you." Naruto smiled and nodded. The two boys made it back to Sasuke's place. The Uchiha knocked on the door and Itachi had appeared before them. One glance at Naruto and he got worried. 'What the hell happened Naruto?" The older boy took his other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. "I'm okay I just feel a little tired that's all." He smiled and felt a drop of sweat slide down his cheek. "Speak for yourself you mean to say you feel weak" Sasuke said while trying to signal to his brother to bring him in. "screw you teme" Naruto hissed. "Okay kids you can stop arguing. Kaasan!!!" Itachi called out for his mother and she appeared a few seconds later only to find her children helping a blonde boy stand up properly.

"Naruto is that you?" the Uchiha woman walked towards them while cleaning her hands with some white towel. "Hi Sasuke's mom I haven't seen you in while how are you doing?"  
Naruto smiled while getting glomped by the older Woman. "I'm doing alright and so is the family. But how are you what happened you look like you haven't slept in days." Naruto just shrugged while the Uchiha woman just shook her head. The boys then took him to a room upstairs and laid him on the bed. Naruto supposed he was in one of the guest rooms. Itachi's mother then got a bowl of cool water and a few towels. She took off Naruto's head band and laid it on the bedside table. "Naruto have you been training hard again?" Judging from the look of his body the Woman can see how much chakara this boy had used.

"I guess you can say that" Naruto smiled. "Well I gotta go before Kakashi and Sakura start ranting. I'll see you later dobe." with that Sasuke left the room and the house. Itachi's mother then soaked a towel and put it directly to Naruto's forehead. Naruto sight at the relief he got from the towel. ⌠Itachi can you do me a favor and bring my stuff. I left a bag with my clothes in it." Naruto gave Itachi the keys "Okay I'll be right back then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While looking for the bag Itachi didn't fail to notice a picture hanging from Naruto's bedside wall. Itachi and Naruto were in it and he remembered they had taken it a few years ago. Naruto was 7 in the picture while Itachi was 13. It was snowing in Konoha and Naruto had decided for them to take a picture. "Happy memories!" he had said. Itachi didn't like the idea but he'd do anything to keep his Kitsune happy.

Right next to that picture was another one where the, 'Elite Kunoichi Squad' also known as Kyo, Temari and Hinata, were glomping Naruto while the blonde was trying to escape their glomps. Itachi smiled when he remembered that the girls called it their 'Glomp No Jutsu' "We should take pictures more often." after wards he got what he needed and left the blondes apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the training grounds Kakashi had given Sasuke and Sakura a mission to retrieve a missing bird. "This is pointless why do we have to find this bird? It's not like we'll actually get it." Sakura whined while Sasuke was trying to think of how to get that damned bird. He was also thinking about Naruto. Just a little longer until he got home. Once he did that then he'll go to the blonde and tell him his feelings.

He smirked and was thinking to give him a little something to show him that he loved him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slept for a few minutes since his 'Mother' told him to get some rest. He sometimes saw the Uchiha woman as a mother figure. She had accepted him when Itachi had showed him to his Mother. From there on out she had taken care of him and gave him a mother's love when he needed it. Naruto woke up and sat up. He had been sleeping for 3 hours and felt he was getting better.

Itachi had come into the room. "I came here to check on you. Are you feeling better or worse?" Itachi asked while standing in the door way. "I'm okay now I feel a little better than a few hours ago." Naruto smiled. Just then a growling sound was heard. Naruto just laughed bitterly and scratched his head.  
"I'll get you some Ramen" Itachi then left the room. Naruto was left there to think for a few minutes.

'**What's wrong kit?**' _'Nothing I just get this feeling something bad is going to happen.'_ Itachi came back with a tray. It had a bowl of ramen, some water and a few napkins. Naruto smiled and ate away. After a few good 30 minutes and 6 bowls a ramen Naruto settled down and sight. "You know I was thinking if I can stay here for a couple days if that's okay with you." Naruto said while staring at his knees. "You can stay here as much as you want Naruto" Itachi smiled while Naruto had tainted cheeks. They were staring at each other without saying anything cause there was nothing to be said. Itachi was leaning closer and closer to Naruto's face. The blonde knew what was coming but he didn't protest. Instead he leaned forward also. There were mere inches away from touching each other's lips.

That was until a knock came from the door and was burst open. "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi and Naruto quickly moved their heads and blushed furiously. "SO why'd you guy's stop. Just pretend we're not here" Temari teased and laughed softly. "Yeah, just carry on" Kyo giggled. Hinata just hid herself behind Temari and was giggling also.

"Why are you guy's here what's wrong?" Naruto changed the subject. Why were they there anyways? "Well Sasuke told us you were and here and was sick so we came here to visit you" Hinata said above a whisper. "Yeah, we just wanted to see you also and it was good timing too" The purple haired teen teased while the boys blush went deeper. "Okay anyways...wait didn't we forget something?" Temari asked. Kyo looked at Hinata and Hinata looked at Temari they all smirked "Oh yeah know we remember." They looked at Naruto and he braced himself "Oh crap, w-wait..." before anything else happened the girls jumped him and all Itachi could do was watch. No way was he going to get those girls to do that Glomp Jutsu on him. He was silently sneaking out but was caught by the wrist and was pulled down. "Where do you think your going mister?" Kyo said. They attacked him as well. "GLOMP NO JUTSU!!!!!"

They screamed out while Itachi and Naruto were hugged to death. "How are we going to get out of this one?Naruto asked. While Itachi just shrugged. _'This is going to take a while...'_

To-to: well this chapter just talks about how things are going. not muchgoin on...yet xD

Naruto: I was this close to kissing him :squeals:

Itachi: Damn...so...close...

Nikko: Attention readers!!! To-to needs 2 volunteers. First one is she needs someone to help her write lemon parts cause she's bad at it.

To-to: Hey!!!! .

Nikko: and the second person is if you could help her write action scenes like fight scenes cause she also needs help with that xD so please she just needs 2 volunteers┘for the time being but she'll need more later xD

To-to: yeah so i just need 2 volunteers for now and i promise i'll update ASAP cause i know people hate to wait

so i'll type as fast as i can xD please review also D


	4. A favor To Ask

_Dear Journal,  
As a result I'm getting a fever from the use of too much chakara. Sometimes my hands start shaking on their own as if their afraid of something. Anyways today Hinata, Kyo, and Temari came by to visit but before that me and Itachi were close to kissing each other. At that time I felt...I felt strange but the good kind of strange. I could've sworn I felt his lips on mine, I also smelled mint and strawberries witch hypnotized me for few seconds. Someday, I hope we can be together and live happy lives like any other couple. It'll be a little strange but I know we can pull it off._

Naruto closed his journal and hid it under the pillow. Yes, he had a diary put he simply called it his Journal. He was awed at when the three girls found out he had a _'Journal'_ He wrote in it often but only wrote in it if he had a special memory he wanted to remember.

"Well let's see. What can we do today, I'm feeling much better than the last 2 days." Naruto got off the bed and stretched his legs and arms. He was most of time in bed do to the fact that Itachi's mother told him he needed rest if he wanted to recover faster. Apparently she was right. Normally if you get a fever because of the use of too much chakara then it would've taken at least 4 days to recover that lost chakara. Since he was training Konohamaru he didn't use much but Sasuke, being the stubborn bastard that he is, challenged him to a sparing match. After words he needed the use of chakara again to use this new Jutsu Hinata had told him about. So as a result of two days of sleeping and eating Naruto felt much better.

"Now to go and greet the Uchiha's and then train." Just then Sasuke had bursted In the room. "Hey dobe Kakashi came by earlier and said he wanted us to meet him in the bridge as soon as possible." Sasuke said while leaning in the doorway. "Sasuke teme don't you know how to knock. I could've been changing for goodness sake." Naruto shouted._ Seriously, he needs to have a least a little manners._ **_Well I guess all Uchiha's aren't as polite as Itachi ne?_** Naruto pouted and ignored him. "well then I have bad timing." the Uchiha smirked while the blonde was blushing. "Hurry up and get dressed we're leaving as soon as you head downstairs.' he closed the door behind him and Naruto was still pouting. "That damn teme, why can't he just be nice to me at least for a few minutes." the blonde got dressed in his ever day clothes. Orange jacket, orange pants, blue sandals, headband and he was ready to go.

Now that the whole team was there waiting for Kakashi to show up they noticed that Kyo, Hinata, and Temari were also approaching them. "Hey guy's what's up?" Naruto was greeting the girls who were smiling. "Hey Naruto has Kakashi told you yet?" Hinata asked in a small voice tone. "Told me what? What's wrong.?" Naruto asked. "Oh Nothing just that..." The 3 girls pulled out a piece of paper. "We were recommended for the Chuunin exams!" The girls squealed and hopped happily. "Eh? Chuunin exams, What's that?"

Naruto looked confused then in pain. He was hit in the head by Sakura. "Stupid the chuunin exams are the exams where the Hokage and other Jounin's select the bestest ninja fit to be Chuunin." Naruto rubbed his head. "Yup the forehead girl's right but you need a team of 3 in order to be recommended and in need of a sensei. So we were recommended by Emori-sensei." Temari grinned while Sakura was trying to slap her but the blonde girl was slapping away Sakura's hand. Just then Kakashi had appeared. "That's what I was going to tell you guy's. recommended all 3 of you to join in also." He handed the team their application papers.

Naruto was jumping with the 3 girls. "Alright now I'm one step closer towards being Hokage." Naruto laughed and giggled. "In your dreams Idiot. Only elite ninja's can be Hokage. You have to be smart, string and have good looks to be Hokage. I'm Sure Sasuke will beat you to it." Sakura smiled. "Seriously? Well Naruto has those things. I mean he's very, very, very cute and most of the times he's chased by girls and sometimes boy's and Naruto has the potential to be Hokage." Kyo said while scratching her head. "No, but Naruto's weak and weak people can't be Hokage." Sakura growled.

Temari was about to spit out an insult but Naruto stepped in front of her.

"Sakura, I work hard everyday to get stronger and to increase my knowledge on Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Everyday I go home tired and exhausted. Sometimes the next day I feel really tired as if my whole body went limb. But I push myself past my own limits. I am willing to do anything to reach my goal and nothing will stop me not you not Sasuke, not even Evil itself. On my pride I will become Hokage and protect this village with my life." Sakura and Sasuke stared in shock, even Kakashi. Kyo, Hinata and Temari all knew this speech. When they first heard this they were almost on the verge of tears.

"I lost my whole entire family to kyuubi. I plan on rebuilding my clan so my name can go on living. I was being targeted by many ninja's when I was 4. I was stabbed, humiliated, bullied, and near death. I hated these people but I forgave them. I don't blame them for what I did. Even though I didn't do anything. But I made friends that understood me, who comforted me, they made me feel like I had a family. All along. So Sakura these last few years have you improved your skills.? Have you fought in the last few missions.? Have you trained hard until you drop dead and push yourself back up and keep going?" Sakura was to stunned to answer.

"No I guess not. I grew stronger because of the things I experienced in life. Life sure is a bitch but we have the power to change that. So the next time you want to talk to me about being weak make sure you come and talk to me." Naruto then walked away. Sakura was shacking and crying. Sasuke was just standing there looking blankly at the ground. Kakashi was his casual self feeling sorry for the boy and to make sure not to criticize him next time. While the _'Elite Kunoichi squad'_ were walking towards the direction the blonde had gone. "Oh and by the way Naruto forgives you Sakura." Kyo said staying behind. "Why after all the things I sad to him. Why?"

Kyo shrugged. "I don't know why but he's learned a lot when he was a kid. If I were him I would've forgive you too but out of pity. There are ugly things in this world that are not meant to be seen or experienced but Naruto did as a child. You should be great full not ungrateful. When he's Hokage he'll protect everyone." with that Kyo ran off. Kakashi left with out a word. Sakura was sank into the floor and cried.

Sasuke was walking away not bothering to ask the girl if she was going to be alright. "It seems there's more to you than I though Naruto. Believe me someday I'm going to make sure I personally take care of you." He smirked.

Everything was going to be okay now that he told everyone his story...the short version anyway. Tomorrow was something Naruto was looking forward to. He noticed all the problems he had had faded away into nothing. Itachi was the great thing that ever happened to Naruto not machine Hinata, Temari and Kyo. He had his family all along. He wanted to be Itachi's and only his.

Just then a thought had struck him. He had done some research on what the Kyuubi powers can be and a good thing he did. Naruto had always thought having children would be a wonderful experience.

_'Hey kyuubi are you awake?'_

**_'I am now. What is it kit?'_**

_'There's a favor I want to ask of you.'_

**_'Name it.'_**

_'Kyuubi...I want you to give me the ability to bear children._

****

There was no answer for a moment.

_**'I'm sorry can you repeat that again I believe I heard something stupid.'**_

_'You heard me. I want you to give me the ability to bear children. Can you do it for me...please.'_

-----------------------------

To-to: im so freakin sorry for updating really, really slow. Im getting somewat writers block but I got it covered

Nikko: remember to-to u said u were to lazy to type it up.

To-to: oh yeah well anyways im sorry for that also xD

Naruto: When can I have some sweet love with my Itachi ::goes to glomp Itachi::

Itachi: ...

To-to: well now that I have my volunteer for my action scenes now to ask if anyone wants a job as a lemon writer xD so review if ya want xD


	5. Your One and Only

_'Please Kyuubi'_

**_'No'_**

_'Come on Kyuubi know you want to'_ Naruto was still trying to convince the nine tails to give him the ability to give birth. As unfortunate Kyuubi was being stubborn about it. He was against the whole idea, just out of the blue Naruto asked Kyuubi to give him female organs because he wanted children of his own. I mean where did that come from?

_**'Listen to me kit I will not give you female organs . And the very reason is that you're not clearly thinking and you'll possibly regret this. Later in your life.'**_

_'Please Kyuubi do me his favor and I promise you nor I will regret this later'_ Naruto smiled faintly still having some hope that he'll agree to this. Sight, **_'We'll since your going to be bragging to me non stop...then I might as well give you what you want.'_** Naruto's face lidded up._ 'Oh thank you Kyubbi I promise we wont regret this and I would hug you if you weren't against cuddling._' Naruto chuckled at that last part while Kyubbi just laughed with him.

_'So tell me when are you going to change my organs?'_

_**'Don't worry I'll change them tonight just so you can get off my tail okay'**_

Naruto smiled inwardly and said a simple thanks. It was starting to get dark out side, but Naruto didn't care. 'Hmm, I feel in the mood to go to the hot springs. Oh, maybe I should invite Itachi and the girls, that'll be fun! Once said Naruto headed out his room and knocked on the Older Uchiha's door. (A/N: Remember he's still in the Uchiha's House) There was no response for a minute but after a few good seconds he door opened up to reveal blood red eyes.

"Hello Naruto is there something wrong?" Itachi asked while his eyes scanned the smaller boy. He was a few inch's smaller than Itachi, probably 5'0 or a little more. "Not really I was just wondering, if you wanted to go to the hot springs with me.?" Naruto smiled and hid his hands behind his back. Of course since he was nervous he was playing with his fingers. _'Thanks Hinata now I feel like I'm you'_ Naruto thought mentally. Itachi took a brief moment to think about this. "Well...", "Come on it'll be fun!" Naruto took Itachi"s arm and tried to pull him out of his room. "Well if you insist" Itachi sight getting out his room and closing it.

"Why so sudden on asking me this?" Itachi thought for a moment why at this hour anyway. It was almost getting dark and it wasn't his thing to go to the hot springs. "Well I was kinda bored so I was planning on asking you and the girls if you guy's wanted to accompany me to the springs." Naruto smiled. He was feeling that fluffy feeling inside. The one where you're truly happy to ask your friends to hang out.

"I see. Well I suppose it would be fun" Itachi said "Of course it will. Besides it'll be fun if it was a mixed hot spring." Itachi looked confused and raised a brow. "What do you mean by Mixed?" "We'll I was thinking we should be together cause I wanted to make an announcement" Naruto said.

They were finally at the front door and they both were putting on their sandals. "Oh I see okay then let's go" Itachi said while opening the door for the blonde. "Thanks" They were both out side and headed towards the _'Elite Kunoichi's'_ house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo, Hinata, and Temari all lived in one house. Ever since they met each other they felt as if they were long lost sisters. In their childhood they all had it tough. Kyo's parents went missing when ninja;s from the land of waves attacked their compound. A large amount of people had died but surely some people survived. Kyo had been looking for her parent's after the attack. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side. She found no traces of her parents. She had asked her friends and other family members if they had seen them. Apparently they all had the same story.

**XxFlash BackxX**

A small purple haired girl looked around and around but there was no sign of her parents. Her mother had long shiny purple hair and had shiny metallic green eyes. While her father had onyx, spiky hair that went in different directions and matching black eyes to go with it. "Mom, Dad where are you!" the small girl shouted hoping they would hear her call. Kyo Kuzuki was her name. She had black hair with purple highlights, courtesy of her mother, and shiny onyx eyes. She wore a simple black shirt that had her clan's symbol and a creamy color shirt that matched her skin. She had a small ocean blue Ocarina hanging from her neck. Dirt covered most of her face and a few scratches here and there but they would heal right away.

"Uncle Makishi have you seen my mom and dad?" Kyo asked her eyes shiny as if any moment she was going to break down and cry endlessly. "I'm sorry my child but I haven't" the elder man said putting a comforting hand on her head. Kyo looked at the floor but suddenly remembered she last saw them at the her friends house. She bowed to her uncle and said a simple thanks before running towards the direction she needed to go.

Once arrived there she didn't fail to notice the house that once stood in it's place had been burn down to ashes. The purple haired girl stared with wide eyes and walked until she was supposedly the living room. She looked around and saw a few burned wood posts that were still standing. The sky was Grey and so was she. She fell on her knees and started to cry. "MOM,DAD!!!!!!" she cried mercilessly. She covered her face with her hands, as if she wanted to cover her shame. No Shinobi should let his/her emotions show. Just then. Something had moved and Kyo looked up to see a coughing girl in the corner. "Yuika!!!" she ran towards her injured friend. "Are you okay?" she was glad to see her friend was still alive. "Yes I'm okay are you?" she asked still coughing. "Yeah but I can't find my parent's. The last time I saw them was here with your parent's. Have you seen them?" the girl asked desperate for her to say yes.

"Kyo I did but..."

"But what? Where are they?"

"...They...Kyo your father betrayed our clan."

"..." The purple haired girl's smile faded away. "w-what do you mean? Surely he did-"

"I'm telling you Kyo. While I was fighting off the rain ninja's that got in I Saw your father killing your mother and my parent's" Yuika was a Genin and was 13 years old she was considered the air of the Kuzuki clan. She was the great Ookami Warrior. "But he would never-"

"Listen to me Kyo your father was a spy for The Hidden Rain Village. He betrayed us." Kyo's tears fell on her lap. She was torn apart. How can she believe her father, who had a great Fighting Spirit, was a spy for the enemy? Finally Kyo broke down and cried again. She had no one anymore despite her surviving friend and family members she had no Mother, and she never had a Father. Yuika hugged her friend tightly. "Don't worry Kyo everything will be all right...I promise." The sky had turned Grayer and rain had poured down.

**XxEnd of FlashbackxX**

Hinata had problems with her father. Ever since she turned 4 years old her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, had been training her for combat. She would try her best to improver her skills and learn to use Byakuugan properly. Her father kept pushing her and pushing her. He kept on saying why can't you be like your cousin Neji? Whenever she tried to get training done her father always bought Neji. She felt as if her father loved Neji more than her own daughter. One day Hinata couldn't take it and so she left the house hold and went to live on her own. She promised though that she would learn to use Byakuugan and to become strong so that she may prove to her father that she can become strong as Neji. She made sure that her name Hinata Hyuuga would be heard everywhere and her name would be feared.

Temari on the other hand had left the Sand village because She and her brothers were kicked out do to the fact that her little brother Gaara had possessed one of the Jinchuuriki. They managed to persuade the leaf Hokage if they can stay in his village. Sarutobi had a very kind heart and he couldn't simply say no to them. He took them in and gave them a house to liven in.

These 3 girls had something they all can share and compare to. One was betrayed ,one was kicked out of her own village with her brothers, and one simply felt she wasn't loved. These were all the same and when they all met they made a family of their own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Itachi had made it to the girl's house and it was pretty big but they machined that Temari;s brother's were living with the. The blonde knocked on the door and heard a "Coming" on the other side. Once opened the girls had glomped Naruto and Itachi down to the ground. "KYAAAA!!!!! ITA-CHAN, NARU-CHAN!!!" the girls squealed and made them sound like nails running down a chalk board. "So what brings you guy's down here anyway?" once everything got back on topic with Temari, Hinata, and Kyo back on their feet and controlled. Itachi and Naruto dusted themselves off. "Well we came here cause we wanted to invite you guy's if ya wanted to join us in the hot springs." Naruto smiled witch made his fan girls scream "KAWAIII" and they all said yes." Good then let's be off cause I want to make the announcement ASAP" the blonde said while walking off with Itachi following.

"An announcement? What do you suppose it is?" the purple haired teen asked.

"It's something important that's for sure." Temari said while closing the door behind them and shouting to her brother's that they'll be back in a few hours.

"Well what it is I'm sure it's going to be a shocker." Hinata said. She had this strange feeling but the good one, the exciting one.

Never the less they followed the blonde and the Uchiha. They were exciting and couldn't wait till they got to the hot springs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls already had their towels wrapped around their bodies ready to get inside the springs.

On the other side Itachi and Naruto were also ready. When Itachi took of his shirt Naruto couldn't help but stare at the well tone chest Itachi had, it was pale and muscled. When Itachi noticed his blue eyes on him he looked at him. An idea struck him and he smirked. "See what you like?" he said still having that smirk. Naruto looked away and blushing furiously.

"G-gomen I was just-"

"Checking me out? Yeah I know, am I putting on a good show?" Itachi said while unzipping his pants. Naruto got out of the room quickly and closed the door behind him. "Itachi! Stop trying to do-...what ever it is your doing. So hurry up, get your pants off put on your towel and get out!!" Naruto said while turning crimson red. "My, my, Eager are we?" Itachi said while doing what the blonde said. "SHUT UP!!" was all that was said. "I'll be in the spring waiting okay" Itachi then left the changing room. Naruto went back inside and started to undress. Once he got his pants off so only his boxer were on. He was about to dispose of it but then Itachi then came in "Oh, should I tell the girls to come from the other side?" Itachi asked leaning on the door frame.

"ITACHI GET OUT IM NOT DONE YET!" Naruto started to throw things to Itachi's direction and some objects were easily dodged and some were not. "Alright stop throwing things" He said while a bucket had hit him in the head. He got out and the throwing stopped. So he simply went over to the fence that separated them from the girls and said. "Hey guy's Naruto thought it'd be good if you guy's came over" and with that the girls went jumping over the wooden fence and splashed into the water. "Ah that feels good" Temari said while having her hands leaning in the edge of the pavement.

Naruto finally came out of the changing room and settled down on the water. "So what's the big announcement Naruto?" Hinata asked while blushing. "Well you see...you know you're all my best friends right?" Naruto asked while looking at the Water. "Oh my god please don't tell me we're going to break up as friends Naruto" Kyo said. The other two gasped and immediately hugged Naruto. "Ah hey, hey not it's not that it's just..." he was about to explain his announcement but Itachi spoke out. "Naruto there's something you should know before you go on." the girls stopped squirming and also stared at Itachi, so did Naruto. The Uchiha took a deep breath and...

"Naruto ever since that day I saved you I thought of you as a good friend but as we grew up together I had these feelings growing inside me also. I thought it was just a phase where I've grown to love you as a second brother but I was wrong."

Itachi what are you saying?" Naruto asked while trying to form a smile. "Naruto I'm saying that I love you with all my heart and I'm willing to do anything to make you mine" Itachi said while looking away and blushing. Wait BLUSHING? The Great Uchiha Itachi is BLUSHING?! The girls let go of Naruto and got out of the water. "Well I guess we'll see you guy's later" the girls disappeared in a poof and left Naruto and Itachi alone Together. Naruto stared at Itachi and smiled. You know it's weird cause...", "cause what?" Itachi said a little nervous.

"Cause I was going to say the same thing. I was going to tell you that I fell in love with you ever since you saved me from those guy's who raped me. I was devoting my heart to you. I wasn't sure if you were going to return my feeling so I was afraid to say these word right away. I want to be your and only yours." Naruto said while looking up at the sky. Suddenly the water was moving and Naruto found himself in Itachi's arms. "I will always love you my Kitsune and no matter what I will protect you with my life. I promise." Itachi said. Naruto felt like crying but instead he wrapped his arms around his now _'Boyfriend'_ and berried his head in his shoulders. "Thank you my angel." he said. Itachi took the boys chin in his hand and smiled. He slowly got closer and kissed the boy's lips. Naruto closed his eyes and blushed.

_**'Way to go kit'**_ Kyuubi said with a smile and resumed his sleeping. Naruto wrapped his hands around Itachi's Neck and deepened the kiss. The Uchiha licked Naruto's lip asking for entrance. Without hesitation the blonde opened his mouth and found himself with Itachi's tongue. Shy at first their tongues entwined and Itachi could taste Ramen and Chocolate in the boy's mouth. Naruto could taste strawberries and honey. Once they departed for breath they smiled at each other, "I love you so much Itachi" Naruto said while tears were streaming down his face. The Uchiha wiped away his tears with his thump and kissed his cheek. "I love you to Naruto."

With that said they kissed again. Before Naruto closed his eyes he noticed light above them and saw something he didn"t expect to see until the next few years or so. "Look Itachi!" Naruto said pointing out into the sky. Itachi looked up and smiled.

"The last time I saw this I said this would be our Lunar Rainbow"

"I said the same thing too" Naruto said. They smiled and once more they went back to their passionate kiss.

_::+Itachi's Thought's+::_

_Your beautiful to me. Your beauty is so deadly I sometimes feel like I get hypnotize by you. You're very desirable to me and many other people. But you said you wanted be mine and only mine. I'm glad for that. You desire me also but not only for my looks. You desire me because I'm kind and loving to you. Many people only like me because of my looks but you love me for who I am. I return these feelings to you to show you that I do lust for you but I also love you for who you are. I don't want that to change. I hug you closer to me because I'm afraid to loose you but I know that's not gonna happen. I love you, I love you so much it hurts but saying these 3 simple words makes you happy witch means you really love me to..._

_::+Naruto's Thought's+::_

_Thank you Itachi. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you. When I looked up at the Rainbow, it was shining bright with the full moon. This is almost exactly how I pictured my first kiss with you. Thank you so much. I promise I will protect you with my life too. Juts hold me tight and never let go. Let me hear those word's again. Let them escape your mouth. Let them penetrate my heart. Let Me hear you say you Love me forever. Let's be together until the day that we die. Let's make a happy family and live happily ever after like in those fairy tales. Let's all be one big family that loves each other._

_Itachi..._

_let me be your one and only..._

_Let me be the one you need by your side..._

_Let me be your one and only Kitsune..._

-------------------

To-to: wow that was a great ending I could probably end the story here but that would be no fun now would it:3

Naruto: YAY!!!!!!! Itachi's my boyfriend now :clings to Itachi:

Itachi: So it finally happened...

Nikko: well that was pretty good for a lazy type writer :P

To-to: hey I typed this up because I want to get to the lemon parts already and I want the kids to come out and dispose of sasuke and sakura for the mean time

Nikko: well anyways review of wacha think :)


	6. Family

A/N: God damn, hey guys sorry im so freakin late on updating my computer had to be restarted again and I find it really sad that I lost all my doujinshi's .

I know the chap title is crappy but I thought it was good :P

Also I have to freakin use a laptop that has very crappy service and it loads so freakin slowwwwwww….. .

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi and Naruto where apparently still in the hot springs. Earlier that night they had confessed each other's love for one another. Naruto wrapped his hands around Itachi's neck and deepened the kiss. The moon was very shiny tonight but that only made the scene more beautifully. Itachi licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance and Naruto wasn't the one to refuse. As he parted his lips, Itachi's warm pink tongue had conquered Naruto's mouth. The blonde whimpered when one warm hand had snaked its way down his towel and rubbing his thigh. "Itachi I think we should take this somewhere else….I don't want anyone to see us." Naruto blushed while putting the famous puppy eyes. Honestly Itachi wanted to take him here now. Putting those puppy eyes wasn't helping, instead it turned him on even more. But he agreed he didn't want anyone to see him take his kitsune.

The Uchiha had made some hand signs and in an instant they had been teleported to Naruto's room. Of course if they were to make love obviously they couldn't go to Itachi's room. Unless they wanted to get caught either by their parents or by Sasuke. Naruto was excited now, he was finally going to be Itachi's. He loved him so very much that he was willing to give anything up just to be with him. "From this day on you only belong to me Naruto." Itachi said while laying the blonde boy down the bed. All Naruto did was nod and pull Itachi down for another sweet kiss. As they did Itachi removed Naruto's towel. And threw it carelessly to the floor. The blonde blushed madly when Itachi looked him over while the moonlight was giving him a full glow towards his to die for body. The Uchiha licked Naruto's neck and biting his soft skin hard enough to draw some blood which he liked off. Naruto felt this warm feeling inside him. _'Must be from the happiness' _He thought mentally. And so Itachi had trailed his tongue down Naruto's marvelous body until he came to his manhood. He licked the head teasingly. He licked the sides for a few minutes. He heard a whimper coming from the blonde. "P-please Itachi don't tease me." Naruto covered his mouth trying to block out any sounds that came out. It was hard to hear when you are half mumbling and covering your mouth. Itachi took this opportunity to play with him…just for a while. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that clearly. Please repeat it." He smirked when he saw the look on Naruto's face, his cheeks tainted in red, eye's all shiny and big. Clearly his face said 'PLEASE'. Naruto couldn't help but half scream at Itachi "Please don't tease me just…take me already!" Itachi just smirked before he engulfed Naruto's manhood. The blonde moaned, he tried to keep his hips steady, but the sensation felt so good. Itachi had placed Naruto's hips, he held them down since Naruto couldn't.

Naruto felt as if he was going to burst but before he could Itachi had stopped bobbing his head and discontinued. Naruto couldn't help but whine. "Don't worry my love were not done yet, I wouldn't want to disappoint my kitsune." Itachi said while kissing Naruto's neck. The blonde giggled a little. Itachi bought his fingers inside the blonde's mouth. Naruto sucked on the fingers. Itachi could feel that warm pink tongue wrap around his fingers. The Uchiha took is fingers and rubbed them against Naruto's opening. The blonde's eyes fluttered opened. Itachi sensed Naruto's fear, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you-" I know you won't….I trust you Itachi" Naruto kissed Itachi's forehead and he could've sworn he say a blush on the Uchiha's cheeks but due to the faintness of light Naruto wasn't sure. As getting back to the process Itachi slid one finger inside and the blue eyed boy winced a little, but nodded to Itachi to keep on going.

A minute later a second finger was added and Itachi had stretched the kitsune's entrance. "Does it hurt? Tel me so I can stop, I do not wish to hurt you." Naruto smiled, "Itachi its okay I trust you and yeah it hurts a little but I'm okay." The blonde said. All Itachi did was nod and continue,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

Itachi had positioned himself, Naruto was lying on his back so he was able to see his Angels face. Slowly Itachi had entered Naruto. The pain wasn't that bad but it did hurt considering he was a virgin, well he wouldn't be for long. "Are you alright?" Itachi tried his very best no to hurt his kitsune, he wouldn't want to lose his trust. "For the last time Itachi I'm okay." Naruto couldn't help but smile. _'At least he care's about me' _Naruto thought mentally.

Itachi had now entered Naruto. He thrusted at a steady pace and looked for any signs if Naruto was in pain. At first Naruto had to get used to the idea of this, it felt a little weird but soon he was gonna feel good. The blonde signaled for the Uchiha to move and so he did. He moved and saw Naruto was blushing and whimpering a little. Naruto could feel a little pleasure coming from this activity and surely he liked it. "Itachi please move a little faster" the blonde said while trying to move his hips, Itachi had to admit he wanted Naruto to say that. He felt the tight and heatness. He thrusted a little faster now and moaned a little. Naruto mewled and told his lover to go faster. Itachi didn't complain and so he did. The moans got louder and louder as both boys were hypnotized in ecstasy. Itachi had taken hold of Naruto's erection and started stroking it at a pace with his thrusts. Naruto moaned louder if he hadn't already. "I-Itachi…. you're so big…" Naruto couldn't help but say that. He felt wonderful having the one person he loved the most to be inside him.

"Naruto…you're…tight as hell." Itachi loved it though it only added more to his pleasure. Both men were moaning, whimpering in pleasure. Sweat trickled down their bodies.

The time came when Naruto had reached his limits and so did Itachi. The Uchiha stroked Naruto's cock which made the blonde yelp Itachi's name. "Ita…I'm coming…" Naruto whined, just as said Naruto came all over Itachi's hand and their stomachs. Itachi can feel the blonde's walls tighten, he hissed and a few thrusts later he came deep inside Naruto. All was silent and only to hear the gasps for air from both men. Itachi landed softly on Naruto which he gracefully put his arms around him. "That was….exciting." Naruto said with a lazy voice. "Yeah we should do this more often." Itachi kissed Naruto's neck leaving a love bite. They made themselves more comfortable on the bed, "Ita-chan I'm sleepy" Naruto yawned and snuggled closer to Itachi. "It's okay you can go to sleep now." Itachi said wrapping his arms protectively around his Kitsune. He could hear the blonde snore a little and this made Itachi smile. "Good night Naru-chan" He kissed the blonde in his fore head and fell to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of birds chirping and the suns rays shining down his face. "Oh man I think I'm getting a headache." Naruto woke up and felt strong arms wrapped around him. He faced Itachi and saw the cutest sight he had ever seen. Itachi was sleeping peacefully while slightly drooling. "Kawaii ne" Naruto squealed to himself and kissed the older boy in his lips "I love you Itachi." With that he fell back to sleep. Itachi slid open an eye and blushed lightly. "I love you too my kitsune." He said as he went back to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi woke up from the smell of ramen. "He must be eating his fourth bowl by now." Itachi laughed a little at the very thought. Naruto would gobble up the Ramen fast and he would at least get full with the seventh bowl. The Uchiha got up from the bed and went to take a shower.

Naruto heard the shower turn on and assumed that Itachi had woken up.

'_Hey Kyuubi?'_

'_**What is it?'**_

'_Did you by any chance get to change my….you know'_

'_**oh yeah you see the thing is, since you two were having sex last night I wasn't able to do it.'**_

'_Oh okay well then try tonight. I'm pretty sure we wont do it again tonight'_

'_**Kit, tell me why do you want to have babies so badly?'**_

'_Well because, I just want a family is all. I want Itachi…I want Itachi to be the father of my children._

'_Awww how cute…it almost makes me sick." _Kyuubi laughed and so did Naruto. "Well I better take a shower after Itachi's done." A few seconds later Itachi had stepped into the kitchen and told Naruto he had to go home to explain to his mother he spended the night in his place. "Okay, Now I have to explain to Kakashi sensei why I didn't make it to training." They both laughed at how Naruto would come up with a good excuse. "Well I'm off. I'll see you when I get back from a mission also okay." Itachi said, "Yeah I'll see you later too." Naruto smiled and felt Itachi's lips on his own. The kiss was short but sweet. They waved good bye and Naruto went to take his shower.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

"THAT BAKA NARUTO. HOW CAN HE HAVE SKIPPED TRAINING." Sakura yelled and ranted on how Naruto was useless and what now. "Doesn't he know the Chuunin exams are almost coming?" The team had gotten their application forms a few hours ago and since then they had all decided to train everyday till they think they had at least gotten a little stronger. Sasuke In the other hand, he had decided to train by himself, or least he could try to convince his father to help him train. "Calm down Sakura he probably had to do something important." Sasuke said with total boredom, by the way they were still in the training grounds even though training had ended a few hours ago. "I can't Sasuke. That Idiot probably overslept with out noticing." Sakura kept on ranting.

'_How much do I have to take of this?'_ Sasuke thought mentally. Just then Naruto had appeared. "Hey guy's what's up?" Naruto grinned. He felt a sharp pain penetrate his head. "Baka, where the hell were you?" Sakura punched Naruto's head. "Itaii!!! Sakura what the hell?" Naruto snapped, while rubbing his head. "That's what you get for skipping training." Sakura smiled, more like smirked though. "What ever." Naruto chose to ignore it…for the meantime. "Oi dobe why weren't you here earlier?" Sasuke asked while leaning against a tree. "Well I was busy and I had to do something very important." Naruto wasn't sure if they would buy it but he would think of something quick. "So what was so important that you had to skip training." Sasuke asked but sounded demanding. "Well that's none of your business and don't worry about it." Naruto had made a shadow clone while talking to Sasuke.

"Naruto!!! Don't speak to Sasuke-kun that way." Sakura was going to hit Naruto again but her fist was caught by someone's

hand. "You know you shouldn't treat him like that Miss Sakura-san." Itachi had appeared with a blink of an eye. Naruto blushed and smiled, he had eventually hugged him from behind. "I thought you said you were going on a mission." Naruto whispered. "I am I just wanted to give you something" Itachi had handed Naruto the Necklace he had given him a day ago. "You left this." Naruto blushed deeper and apologized.

"Gomen I thought I had it on"

"It's okay you don't have to apologize"

They gave each other a quick hug, Itachi said his goodbye and left. Naruto looked at his precious blue stone. "I thought I did have It on." Naruto smiled and in an instant Sakura had snatched the necklace. She looked at it, checked it, "Wow this sure is pretty" Sakura had the nerve to do the one thing that got Naruto mad. She put the necklace around her neck, "I think this looks prettier on me don't you think?" Sakura said with a mean smirk. "Sakura give it back!" Naruto tried to snatch it back but after a few tries he couldn't get it back. Now Naruto was surely angry. She took it off and the blonde had thought she was actually giving it back, "You want it? Go get it" She threw it but it didn't go far, for Temari had caught it in mid air. "You know your gonna pay for that forehead girl" Before she would get to the beating Temari had handed the necklace back to Naruto, which he gratefully thanked her. "Now come here you." The blonde girl said, Sakura was scared, before she can even move, Temari had gotten a hold of Sakura's shirt.

She was about to land a punch, "Temari it's okay let her go." Naruto spoke and Temari's fist was almost connected with Sakura's Nose. "But Naruto she deserves it" The blonde girl said with an anger tone. "I know she does but she doesn't know any better." Naruto had said while slipping the necklace on his neck.

Temari had looked at the pink haired girl one more time. She sight and let go of her shirt. "Your lucky Naruto's the one who can stop me. But if he wasn't here I could've made sure you never grab a hold of anything." She said as she kept glaring at Sakura.

"Lets go Temari I want to train with you, Hinata and Kyo" Naruto said as he walked away, followed by Temari.

Sasuke was entertained, he actually wanted to see Sakura get her ass kicked, but what made him angry was the fact that Itachi had looked at Naruto in a loving way. '_How dare he look at __**MY**__ Naruto that way. Looks like I have to have a little talk with Itachi.'_ Sasuke had decided he would talk to Itachi when he got back home from his mission.

"Also I think I'll play with Naruto when he goes back to my place. I'm sure he's gonna love what I'm going to do with him."

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

To-to: OMG!!!!! I am so sorry for updating sooooooooo late I have no excuse but the fact that I was too lazy to type up the chap and the fact that my computer screen is turning on and off.

Also yes I know the lemon part sucked ass but since I had no one that volunteered to write it so I had to do it. xP

Anyways please review and hopefully I can get the next chapter up by Friday also make sure to check out my bleach fic xD


	7. Eye's of the Dragonfly

A/N: Some reviews I want to say they were nice and funny so just going to show u 2 reviews that I got were somewhat the same real quick D

tinyNecile wrote:

I gonna tell u this now for your own safety...if u dare get naruto

pregnant

for sasuke...it gonna be me and u. I like this story so far..so dont

ruin a

good thing ok.

To-to:

Well that was the original idea but I had a second thought so don't worry there's gonna be a surprise, im not really good at surprises but I'll try to make it interesting xD Thanx 4 reviewing xD

Alex wrote:

OMG! please! tell me sasuke isnt going to rape naruto and kyuubi finish

with

the changes and hes going to have sasukes kid and and

-hyperventalating-...NUU! that cant happen! please dont let that

happen! have

itachi nearly kill him before he can lay a hand on naruto! -crys at

what she

expects to come-...hey at least if you are going to have him

rape...warn me

first! i hate seeing naruto raped...especially by sasuke. please and

thank

you!

To-to:

giggles well Alex I have to say there's the other girl that wrote the same, almost the same and as I said before don't worry it was my original plan from the start and yes I'm going to have to write that Naruto gets rapped by sasuke but later in the chapter not right now though so don't worry xD

bringer-of-death-and-sorrow wrote:

i thought sakura was gonna change after hearing naru-chan's story but

she'll never change... anyway, is sasuke gonna rape/hurt naru-chan cause i'm gonna kill him n then revive him n then kill him again if he dares do so... me don't like sasuke n sakura they are selfish pricks...

To-to:

Well that just goes to show how sakura is and I plan to do some bashing on her and sasuke. You'll have to find out later if sasuke does rape naru-chan cause I can't spoil it so soon xD omg yes kill him cause I don't like sasuke very much .

Anyways thanx 4 reviewing xD

On to the chapter xD

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

"Aww Naruto, ya should've let Temari kick Sakura's ass." Kyo said while blocking one of Hinata's chakara blows. Naruto and Temari went back to the girl's house. All 3 girls lived together in one big house, the house was pretty big, but Temari's brothers lived there too since they were kicked out of their own village a long time ago. They were training out in the backyard which was pretty big also. "Well I didn't want to cause anymore trouble you know." Naruto trained with Tamari. He wanted to try to evade the blonde girl's wind Jutsu's. She was pretty strong and had strong stamina. "I would've made sure she wouldn't cause anymore trouble." Temari tried to bash Naruto in the head with her fan.

That would've caused more trouble then Temari." Naruto said while pausing for a minute. Everything went dead silence for a minute. Kyo and Hinata stopped their battle to find out what was wrong.

"Why can't Sakura be nicer, and gentle?" Naruto sight and sunk to the floor felling exhausted. "Well, I guess people can't be like us Naru-chan. There isn't always going to be people that are kind and loving." Hinata said while taking a seat next to Temari, who had sat down a few seconds before. "I guess but people are capable of changing aren't they?" Naruto questioned, he took of his necklace and settled it between his fingers. "Yes they are capable but there are 2 kinds of changes, either it's for the good of them or they change for the worst." Kyo sat and started cleaning her hook swords. Naruto looked up at the sky. The day was getting ready to end, the sun was taking its last sight over the village. "You know she didn't have to try and throw my necklace thought." Naruto said, "Well we got it back and true, Sakura had no right to throw it away just because you missed training with you team." Temari had been so angry at the pink haired girl, which she tried to keep her temper under control. She promised that some day she was going to kick her ass well. "But why didn't you go Naruto?" Hinata asked with a concern voice.

"Eh?"

"You know, you missed training, why is that so?"

"Well I just overslept was all" Naruto put a cheesy grin and got nervous all of a sudden. "Yeah okay Naruto you overslept…" Kyo said while putting an angry face. Naruto sight mentally, he knew better than to make up a lame excuse like that, these girls weren't stupid, that much he knew. "Naruto, just tell us what happened?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto lips quivered, the girls looked at him with suspicion. "Naruto...what happened last night?" Temari folded her arms. The blonde tried to hide his blush and control his nervousness. "Naruto, why are you blushing?" Kyo asked while smiling and trying to hold back a giggle. Naruto hated when the girls teased him. "Naruto you know we have ways to get you to talk." Temari cracked her knuckles. "We noticed that you weren't walking normally too" Hinata smiled as the blonde turned crimson red. "I won't tell you" Naruto got up and started running like crazy. "GET HIM!!" Temari and the girls chased the blonde all over town. It's bad enough that Naruto had to run, his backside hurt badly and on top of that, he knew the girls would stop at nothing.

"Naruto you can't outrun us!" Hinata giggled, she tackled him onto the floor, that's when the other 2 caught up and stated tickling him, while the village people were staring, as if they were crazy. "Whoa, wa-wait….haha, st-stop you guy's…it tickles…ahaha." The blonde went crazy, he couldn't breathe, and the girls were tickling him everywhere. They knew where to tickle him, they knew him long enough to figure out Naruto's tickling spot. "Okay, I'll tell you ju-just stop." As said the kunoichi's stopped and waited for Naruto to catch his breath. "Look I'll tell you but let's go somewhere else." They nodded and followed the blonde.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay, so yesterday in the hot springs after you left, me and Itachi were, um, kissing." Naruto blushed and was replied with a high pitched squeal and was glomped once again. "REALLY? WHAT WAS IT LIKE? TEL US, TELL US, **TELL US"** The girls asked Naruto to tell them what had happened the night before. "Well you see, that's not all, we kinda went back to my place and…." Naruto blushed and pouted, "Oh my lord, Naruto don't tell me you guy's did what we think you did." Kyo said with eyes wide. Naruto just nodded and turned deep crimson. The girl's suddenly had blood running down their noses, like some sort of river. "You guy's…are you okay?" Naruto looked at them worried, worried that they may have fangasmed a little too much. "Na-Naruto-kun, that's why you were walking strange then." Hinata was blushing and whipping her nose with a tissue she had brought along. "Yeah I guess it was." The blonde scratched his head and gave them a cheesy grin.

"But you guy's I felt like It was more than just making love, you know?" Naruto stared at the ground. It's true, the lovemaking was something new to him, and it was a whole new experience for him. "What do you mean?" Temari looked dumbfounded. "Well, first off when our lips touched, I felt as if I was on fire or something. I felt very happy and warm. Then when Itachi made love to me I was more than happy then, I never thought I was actually loved by someone, and I was stupid for thinking that because you guy's love and I know that you always had." Naruto blushed and tried to hug the girls at once. "I'm lucky that I've met you guy's. There was a time when I asked myself why I was born if my destiny was to be a monster. But I realized that that wasn't my real destiny. I knew that I was to become the Hokage, to some people it's an impossible dream to accomplish but I know it can succeed."

"You will succeed Naruto, well support you all the way" Hinata said giving the blonde a short kiss on the cheek.

"We'll help you reach your dream, even if it costs us our life." Kyo hugged Naruto's belly.

"We will be here for you always in the good times and the bad." Temari kissed Naruto's other cheek.

The group stayed like that for a few minutes. Naruto never felt this much happy. Tears escaped his eyes. He didn't care if he did cry in front of the girls.

"Aww this scene almost wants to make me puke." A voice was heard, the group was surprised to find the one person they expected standing mere inch's away. "Sasuke what the hell?" Kyo stood up and placed her hands in her hips. "Why are you here?" Temari crossed her arms as Naruto let her go.

"What? I can't visit you guys?"

"No you can't." Kyo snapped

"Well didn't come to see you anyway." Sasuke smirked. "I came to see Naruto." The blonde was confused, _'why does he want to see me?' _"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but Naruto's busy training." Hinata said. "He wasn't busy when you guy's were cuddling of hugging or whatever the hell you guys were doing." Sasuke was somewhat annoyed now. "Well we were just taking a break, so if you please, can you buzz off." Temari moved her hand back and forth as if she was shooing a fly away. "Listen, I'm not leaving unless Naruto comes with me." Sasuke glared at Temari. "We'll tell you again. Please leave Sasuke because Naruto is busy training for the Chunnin Exams." Kyo said while walking towards the raven haired teen. "Okay?" Sasuke smirked. With a blink of an eye, he had landed a punch in Kyo's left cheek. With a thump the purple haired teen landed on the floor. Naruto and the two other girls were surprised at Sasuke's actions.

'_Damn. Does he want to see Naruto that bad?'_ Temari thought as she glared at the Uchiha. Hinata ran to Kyo's side asked if she was okay. She responded with a nod. She picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"So you want to fight huh?"

"Please your not match for me."

"Oh yeah? Wanna see about that?" Kyo said while she crossed her arms. _'That was a cheap shot though. I saw it coming but then again I'm really slow to be able to doge a punch like that.'_ Kyo admitted that she wasn't very good with her reflexes.

"You forget I have the Sharingan. I'm able to read your movements before you can make them." Sasuke smirked. _'There's no way this broad can beat an Uchiha.'_

"Fine then. If I am able to win this match, you have to leave and admit that even with the Sharingan you are weak." Kyo smiled. She always wanted to beat Sasuke to a pulp. She finally had an opportunity to make her fantasy into reality. "Okay then, but if you loose you have to admit that you are an embarrassment to you clan, which I may add that doesn't exist anymore." Those last words kept repeating itself in Kyo's head. She stood there frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Hearing this made her angry enough to make one swift move to punch Sasuke in the face, hard enough to make him stay in the grass for a while.

"Um Kyo don't overdue it okay." Hinata said while trying to hold back a giggle. Kyo looked back at her and gave her a thumb's up. Naruto was just staring blankly at Kyo's backside. Over the last few years he learned, that no one should ever mock her, especially to her clan.

"Well then I see you pack a punch." Sasuke recovered and whipped the blood that was dripping from the Uchiha's mouth. _'Well I guess she's a little string but not strong enough.'_ Sasuke's eyes went blood red as he activated his bloodline eyes. "Okay. Keep me entertained will you." Sasuke went to a fighting position. "Don't worry I'll give a hell of a match." Kyo cracked her knuckles and also went to a fighting position.

The air was thick. The sun was setting. The world seemed to have stopped for the two fighters. A leaf landed on the ground, Kyo had made the first move. She threw a few shurikens, which Sasuke easily dogged. He wanted to test if she was a close or far distance fighter, that way he'd be able to determine a single blow that would end the match in minutes. He appeared behind Kyo and kicked her. The purple haired teen landed on the floor, she made a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke looked around and tried spot her. It was quiet for a few minutes until the sound of something cracking was heard. Kyo grabbed Sasuke's feet and took him down underground. Sasuke hissed. This was exactly what Kakashi did to him, when they were doing the bell exercise. "You know that the Sharingan can't detect chakara that is underground right?" Kyo stood in front of Sasuke, she laughed in amusement "I didn't think you'd fall for the same thing twice." Sasuke glared at her, _'Damn kunoichi. I won't let myself get beat by a girl.'_ Sasuke gathered chakara around his body, leaving the ground to somehow melt. Kyo jumped back and was ready.

"You know I'm not gonna let myself be beaten by a girl. Especially if it's you of all people."

"Well then you might wanna say that when you actually win." Kyo smiled and charged towards the boy. She gave him a few punch's and kicks, which he was able to block some of them. Sasuke did the same only he ended up punching Kyo in the left cheek again. She was dragged in the floor. _'Damn, I have to win, besides he looked at Naruto weird when he said he wanted to see him.'_ Kyo gathered herself up, "Well then since you say you can see my every moves then let's see you doge this." She closed her eyes and concentrated her chakara in her feet, hands and eyes. She made a hand sign that was the wolf. "Get ready to loose Uchiha." Sasuke blinked, the girl disappeared. "Hn. That's not gonna work on-" suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his eyes. "What the hell?" Sasuke's eyes burned and ached. Kyo appeared behind Sasuke, "This was my clan's special move. It's called Eye's of the Dragonfly. This is actually my clan's bloodline eyes. This next move should finish you." As Kyo prepared to deliver the final blow, there was a puff of smoke, "What the-" she received a blow to the stomach, it was powerful enough to make her cough a little blood. "You never underestimate an Uchiha, especially if you're going up against me." Sasuke smirked as he saw Kyo struggling to get back up. _'True, I should've not let my guard down even if I think my enemy is half dead or something.' _The teen was trying to think of her next move until Sasuke had formed hand signs. "Katon! Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" he aimed at the purple haired teen hoping he was able to beat her with just that move. _'Damn'_ Kyo had no idea what she was gonna do but there was no choice but to use her special move.

Sasuke saw nothing but a smoke, "Looks like I win." Sasuke smiled, thinking that he won he failed to notice the girl standing perfectly okay, with no burn marks or anything. "You know you should never say something unless you know for sure you have won." The girl had two kinds of hooks in each of her hands. "How did you not get burned?" Sasuke was madly angry. He made for sure there was no way for her to doge that move, nor escape it. "Well since I knew I wasn't able to doge it in time or escape it so I had one option. I had to use my Hook Swords, and I combined it with another jutsu, which gave me the opportunity to make your jutsu get absorbed by my hook swords." Kyo smiled, she charged towards Sasuke, "Gekkou Umi No Jutsu!" _'Moonlight Ocean No Jutsu!'_ Kyo bashed Sasuke's stomach with one of her hook swords. The raven haired teen coughed up blood and fell to the floor on his hands and knees. "Looks like I win this round Uchiha." The girl smiled, she fell on her face to the ground. She was glomped by Temari.

"Great job Kyo-chan. You nailed Sasuke."

"Yeah I Noticed." The purple haired teen said sarcastically. "You didn't kill him did you?" Hinata asked while helping her friends get up from the floor. "No I didn't kill him just that my jutsu stopped his flow of chakara, and he's not going to use his Sharingan for a while."

"Well you didn't tell me you had great talent Kyo. You have Hook Swords and a Kekkei Genkai called Eyes of the Dragonfly." Naruto had that confused expression.

"Oh well you see I normally don't intend to use my hook swords nor my kekkei genkai." Kyo scratched the back of her head and looked at her swords. "But since I haven't used these swords in a long time I can't use them anymore. And I haven't used that jutsu in a long time."

"Why not?" Naruto looked at her weapons, "They look perfectly fine." "Well since I had these for 8 years and I didn't use them for a long time, the chakara I poured it into them can really rust up my swords. I'm probably good for another fight but if I use them during the process, I'm sure they'll break." She looked at her swords, she had them for 8 years and they were a gift from her mother. "But enough about that. Sasuke I think you should be going now." The group looked at the beaten up teen, "Humph. Next time I know I'm not going to go easy on you, you little brat." Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the group in silence.

"Well then let's keep training. The Chunnin exams are exactly within 5 days." Kyo raised a fist up in the air. "Let's train some more."

"Kyo shouldn't you rest? I mean you said your self that you haven't used your jutsu in a long time and that can cause serious problems if you use up any more chakara." Hinata was concerned about her friend. The last time she used up too much chakara, she fainted and woke up 3 days after. She was a pretty determined girl. Just like Naruto. "Don't worry I'm gonna be fine." Just as she said that she collapsed in the ground.

"Kyo!!"

Before the teen fainted she smiled, _'Damn, I just fainted. I need to take Hinata's advice.'_

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

To-to: well another chapter done. And this chap was just some sasuke bashing and kyo showing us some of her moves.

Naru-chan: when's the next ItaNaru action?

To-to: in the next chapter of course xD


	8. Saved?

A/N: well another chapter updated and we're getting close to naru-chan being a mom xD anyways enjoy this chap xD

RedMoonLight009 Wrote:

wow...never thought i'd see one of my reviews in a story before...and what do you mean another girl sounded just like me? well...time for my infamous reiveiws as my friend calls them YOU GO KYO! be that mother fer to the ground!! show him who's boss! –cheers her on- -moments later after the battle- YOU BAKA! -catches kyo before she hits the ground- you used too much chakra!! -sighs- what to do with you -carries her inside their house laying her down on the bed and leaving her in hinata's care--turns to sasuke- as for you sasgay your not to lay a finger on naruto! or I swear to god i'll sick every fangirl (and orochimaru and temari/hinata/kyo) in ever dimention on you before you even have the chance to regreat going against my orders.-smiles sweetly at itachi and naruto- naruto say away from the emo prick and itachi if i read that naruto gets raped by your lil foolish brother your going to suffer worst then sasuke and naruto wont be able to say you-glomps the author- great chapter really cant wait for you to post  
again...-pouts- but was my review really that nice and funny? -rest her head on your shoulder- oh well...reviw agian when you post jaana!(in case you havent figured it i'm Alex...btw did kyuubi finish with the  
changes yet?)

To-to:

Well this girl said that she would kill me or something if I made sasuke rape naruto xD but don't worry u'll find out what happens in this chapter xD okies ) By the way glomps you ur my #1 favorite reviewer xD and yes Kyuubi made the changes already which i forgot to menchine ;

PirateCaptainBo Wrote:

Bo: WOT GO KYO! YATTA!! MY NEW FAVORITE HEROINE! XD Hahah UPDATE SOON!! I cannot wait to see some more ItaNaru action! Nor can I wait to see what happens next!Ski: haha, Great chapter, are you gonna have Sasuke rape poor Naru-chan during the chuunin exams? That'll be different... hmm... still don't like the fact that he is getting raped in the future by Sasuke. Update soon please!

To-to:

Teehee xD Thanx guy's I really appreciate your reviews don't worry I promise I won't make Sasuke rape Naru-chan xD but u'll find something interesting that'll happen xD Thanx for reviewing!!

Anyways back to the fic xD Kyaaa!!! And thanx to all those who reviewed also you guy's are awesome xD and warning there is lemon in this chapter wo0t!!!!!

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Kyo woke up at the sound of birds chirping and flapping their wings. She slowly opened her eyes. Tired and weary. She felt as if the world was on top of her. "What the hell happened?" She slowly asked. "You're back in your room silly?" A soft voice was heard. Hinata was sitting beside the bed. She was wetting a few towels on a bowl of water that was on the nightstand. "I told you that you were to rest Kyo. But the good thing is that your okay, no real damage was done." Hinata changed the cloth from Kyo's head and replaced it with a fresh one. "How long was I out for?" She asked. "Well…..you were out for...3 days." Hinata whispered, barely audible but Kyo heard it. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" The purple haired teen sat up quickly earning herself a painful head rush. She hissed, Hinata slowly guided the teen back in a lying position. "Kyo!!" Hinata said sounding some what frustrated. "I'm telling you one more time. You have to rest before you hurt yourself." Hinata was very concerned for her purple haired friend. She would be very stubborn and wouldn't listen to anyone except for her.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I just can't lay here while the Chuunin Exams is within 2 days. I haven't even trained yet!!" Kyo exclaimed. _'How the hell was I out for 3 days straight? This is even worse than the last time.'_ Kyo mentally groaned. She was suppose to get stronger not weaker. But her last fight with Sasuke drained almost all of her chakara. She was lucky she was even alive. "Kyo I understand that you want to get strong but killing yourself in training wont do you any good if your dead." Hinata looked at her friends Onyx eyes. "please just take it easy for now." Hinata grasped her friend's hand. "Please" She said while looking sad and angry at the same time. Kyo had no choice but to give up. How can she way no to her best friend. Especially when she's giving her that cute worried face. "Alright, but I am going to train no matter what." She said while bringing her fist into the air. All Hinata could do was smile, there was no stopping Kyo from her goal.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Back in the Uchiha house, Naruto was in Itachi's room. They were playing some game called 'the staring game' The rules were simple, if you blink you loose. But the game was a whole lot interesting if Itachi and Naruto were the one's playing. "HA! You blinked I win again!" Naruto shouted as he jumped happily around the room. The long haired teen just smiled. He wasn't the type to keep his eyes open for too long. "So what do you wanna play now?" Naruto asked as he glomped the older teen from behind. Itachi smirked. He whispered something to the blonde's ear. "HENTAI!!!!! YOU DIRTY PERVERT" Naruto blushed furiously. He backed away quickly as possible to prevent Itachi from grabbing him. The older teen frowned. Ever since the night at the hot spring, Itachi could only think about that romantic night. He stood up and walked towards Naruto. He lifted his chin and gave a sweet kiss. Naruto calmed down and lost all life force form his body. He melted into the kiss.

Whenever Naruto would either cried out his eyes or felt very aggravated Itachi was there to help him feel happy again. He was there to make his pain go away. He was there to make everything right again. He was there for Naruto.

Itachi caressed the blonde's cheek that was flushed. Naruto felt complete. Itachi slowly crept his hand under the blonde's shirt. Naruto broke the kiss, "Itachi you know I hate it when do this. First you calmed me down and then you try to get into my pants. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto fumed….again. "Can't you be a little-" he was cut of by a pair of lips that Naruto seemed to be found of. The long haired boy pulled back. "You know I love it when you get all angry…..My little Uke" Itachi smiled seductively. Naruto blushed and pouted angrily. "IITACHIIII!!" Naruto screeched. Itachi only smiled and laughed. They stood there for awhile. "Itachi?" Naruto asked still blushing. "If…if you want to do this then can we move to the bed?" Naruto had his head down, he was staring blankly at the floor. Itachi didn't need to be told twice. He picked the blonde up, bridal style, and gently laid him on the bed. Naruto pulled Itachi down for another kiss. While the kiss was taking place Itachi slowly unzipped Naruto's orange Jacket. The blonde also tried to remove the older boy's navy blue shirt. Moments latter both boys were naked. Itachi kissed every part of Naruto's body. He was utterly magnificent, his body was to be worshipped. He kissed his neck, leaving small red love bites. Naruto moaned in return. Itachi wasn't able to hold on any longer. He spread the blonde's legs and positioned himself. "Naruto…" Itachi began, "I'm sorry but I can't hold on any longer." He said. "I know. It's okay you can go on." Naruto said while blushing. Itachi smiled sweetly and before he entered his precious blonde, he gave him a quick kiss. He slowly pushed inside the tight hot cavern. Naruto moaned, so did Itachi. He moved at a steady pace, trying not to hurt his kitsune. Naruto moaned in pleasure. He wrapped his hands around his lover's neck, bringing him closer. "Please…move fas..ster!" Naruto said between moans. Itachi responded by moving faster.

The room was filled with moans, gasps, and hisses. "Your so…tight Naruto" Itachi had to admit, every time he made love to his blonde, his small little cavern would be tight and warm. Time seemed to slow down for the pair. Itachi then grabbed Naruto's erection and started stroking it. Naruto's pleasure doubled. "Itachi….I'm gonna.." Naruto felt a rush within his spine. Itachi stroked the blonde's erection faster, as he thrusted harder and faster. After a few minutes Naruto screamed Itachi's name. He came on both their stomachs and Itachi's hand, the older teen felt the walls of the small cavern tighten, Itachi came hard, filling the small hot cavern with his seed. The older teen slowly collapsed on top of Naruto. Both boys were sweating and panting. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Itachi lifted himself up. He stroked his kitsune's cheek that was flushed. "Itachi?" Naruto grabbed the older boy's hand.

"What is it?"

"I love you" Naruto smiled. "I love you too Naruto. More than you can imagine." Itachi took his lovers hand and kissed it. "I'll never stop loving you." All Naruto did was smile and cry. He never felt such kindness and warmth in his life. He was now certain. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Itachi. Before anything else was said Naruto closed his eyes, he felt sleepy. Itachi bought a blanket and covered their bodies. He kissed Naruto's head and peacefully went to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata woke up from her slumber. She found herself in the bed that Kyo had been resting in earlier. "Oh gods please tell me se isn't doing what I think she's doing." Hinata said while getting of the bed. She went outside in the yard to find Kyo sitting in the grass. Calm. She approached the purple haired teen. "I'm glad your taking my advice." Hinata said while taking a seat next to Kyo. "Well I decided just this once not to train. Besides my head is killing me." Kyo turned towards Hinata giving her a grin. The girls stayed there for a couple of minutes staring up at the clouds.

"Kyo?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Do you feel lonely?" Hinata asked shyly. Kyo was confused. She asked a question she never thought she'd asked. "Well…it's more complicated than that Hina-chan." Kyo said while turning her whole body towards her. "You see, when I met you guy's, you, Temari, Naruto and Itachi, I didn't feel lonely anymore. My pain was ended when you guy's came to my rescue." The purple haired teen said while looking at the grass. Hinata was just staring at her comrade. She knew Kyo would say something like that but as she did, she felt those words feel…empty. "Are you sure?" Kyo looked at the navy haired girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did we really save you?"

"Of course you guy's did. You guy's showed me the light to this world. I was planning on killing myself because I didn't think anyone cared for me." Kyo grasped her chest, where her heart was. "You guy's helped me realized that there were things worth living for." She smiled and blushed. Hinata stared into onyx eyes. Without noticing what she did, She hugged the purple haired teen tight. Kyo was just as surprised as Hinata.

"I just wanted to know if I was any help to you Kyo."

"Of course you helped Hina-chan. You're the very reason why enjoy being with you Hinata." Kyo grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "Forget what your father said about you being of no use to your clan. To me your abilities are extraordinary and _you're_ the one is extraordinary." The purple haired teen smiled. Hinata couldn't believe it. Kyo thought she was awesome. She believed she wasn't worthless. Hinata once more hugged Kyo tightly as tears spilled from her eyes. The girls stayed like that for awhile. The sun was setting, as the day was ready to end. They decided to go back inside and cook dinner for the family. "I'll try not to burn the meat this time." Kyo jokingly said as she earned a laugh from Hinata.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

To-to bear: well I know it's a short chap but update again ASAP when I can actually ; but tell me what you think okies xD

Itachi: This chapter was very exciting 3

To-to: that's because their was some lovemaking…..you pervert xD

Itachi: hey!! .

Nikko: Please vote on weather if I should make Kyo and Hinata be together as a Yuri couple. The voting will end on Sunday or Saturday so get those votes in ASAP!!! Thank you and please review xD


	9. Pregnant

A/N: well not many people had voted or whatever but I guess I have no choice to make Kyo and Hinata as a Yuri couple a few people said that would be hot or something ;P

Anyways, quick reviews to see xD

RedMoonLight009 wrote:

before reading-blushes like crazy after reading your comments to her review-  
and your right i will kill you if you have emo prick rape naru-chan!!  
-giggles and glomps nuzzling your cheeks- am i really your #1 favorite  
reviewer? well, now to read the story! brbwhile readingYOU BETTER STAY IN BED KYO! who cares about the exams! your life is more  
valuable and you can always take them next year or something so REST!  
E! -fangirl mode- their kissing their kissing!! -more sqealing- aw itachi  
you're always there for him? thats soo sweet -gives ita a kiss on the  
cheek--smiles- thats for treating naruto right and i promise not to fo fangirl  
on your anymore if you promise that you'll never let that smile disappear  
from naru's face, excluding sex then you can f him senceless and have him  
withering and moaning beneath you as you take him x3  
O.o -blushes- i should have kepted my mouth shut eariler cuz now i cant go  
fangirl again and squeal and get off of seeing two hot guys, aka itachi and  
naruto, going at it in bed -pouts- or cheer itachi on and scream at him to  
send his uke into estacy and him raw or pound him into the bed or even ...  
THAT'S IT?! dont that quickly? and i missed it by ranting! wahh! -crys-  
-tries not to squeal or aww as they prononce their love to each other-  
Kyo! you beter not be-ops spoke too soon -pats kyo on the head- thats a good  
lil ninja x3...oh kyo! -pulls her into a tight embrace- hinata -hugs her  
also-after reading-glomps toto- great story! and i say if you want kyohina then go for it x3  
anyways from what i just read you're already planning to anyways x3 -nuzzles  
cheek- well update soon and thanks for not having sasu rape naru this time  
around...btw nice lemon it was awsome! so dont think i was putting it down i  
was litterally ranting as i read so thats why it seemed that way to me, but  
honestly ... i want more itanaru lovemaking! -giggles and snuggles closer to  
you- you warm x3

To-to:

Teehee blushes like crazy don't worry I have a great plan if emo Sasuke plans to rape Naru-chan xD and yes u are my number 1 reviewer xD

xD seems like you are quite taken by kyo xD and it's awesome to know u like her though cause at first I though nobody would like her or something . I freakin love hinata so mush I love her and kyo to death xD Lemon's can be end quick .

u liked the lemon part? I thought it was kinda sucky but since you say it was good I'm going to keep on trying to write better lemons and stuff xD glomps u thank you so mush xD 333 Is it okay if you become my strawberry? xD

Sammy AKA Deidara wrote:

Kyo and Hinata  
Yes that would be a very sexy couple.  
Im glad you didn't have sasuke rape naruto becuse i would be really sad if you  
did. You story is amazing and i cant wait till the next chapter.  
With love  
Deidara-chan

To-to:

You'd think they'd make a good couple? xD teehee I think so too cause their both adorable xD and ur welcome also!!!! as I said before, I have a plan if emo sasuke tries to rape naru-chan xD thanx for ur nice review dei-chan huggles u thank you xD

Anyways now that that's out of the way, let's begin the story xD

Also there will be lemon once again xD

(bet ur pretty happy aren't ya?)

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

The day had went by fast, and Kyo was most pleasantly not happy about this. "I still can't believe I was out for 3 days." Kyo said while munching on a rice ball. "Calm down at least you didn't sleep for the whole 5 days." Kankuro said. The whole family had been having dinner. Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Itachi and Naruto, and Kyo were all in the dining room having dinner. "Be grateful your even alive." Temari explained. "Since you didn't use your jutsu in a long time, you could've died or been in coma." Kyo frowned. "Yeah but I still have 2 more days to train….actually it's more like 24 hours." Kyo pouted. "Well the important thing is that your okay and were a happy." Naruto said. "Yeah I suppose." The purple haired teen responded sadly. "I know I'm okay and all but there was this strange dream I had when I was sleeping." Kyo put her chopsticks down to explain. "What dream was it." Gaara asked. Kyo looked at her family. They all seemed worried. "Well this time I dreamt that I actually witness my father killing people from the clan. I was so angry and devastated, I really felt pathetic. At that moment I wished I died." Kyo closed her eyes as tears threaten to spill. "It's not your fault." Itachi responded. The purple haired teen looked up and met with a pair of onyx eyes. "Whatever happened, don't ever think it's your fault. There was absolutely nothing you could've done to prevent what happened." Itachi smiled. All Kyo did was smile back. "You know we're getting pretty tired of telling you that it's not your fault and we're here for you Kyo." Hinata said. "I know but I have a thick head so I need to be reminded." Kyo blushed in embarrassment.

"Well let's not talk about it anymore, we're all here and that's what matters." Naruto said smiling making the room seem brighter. "So let's all just focus on something else." Kankuro said. They all nodded and decided to talk about a different subject.

_::20 minutes later::_

Hinata and Kyo decided to do the dishes, while Gaara and Kankuro decided to go buy some food for tomorrow. Temari had decided to go to her room and finish studying her jutsu. (A/N: she's learning hand signs from a book.) Itachi and Naruto on the other hand, went to their room and do some _'stuff'_ together.

_::In the kitchen::_

"You know that Naruto and Itachi are very cute together." Hinata said while handing a plate to Kyo. "Yeah I know. But I can't help to get this feeling that something's bad going to happen." Kyo said while cleaning a plate with a towel.

"What make you say that?"

"I don't know. But I definitely don't like this feeling."

"Well I know we can't ignore it, so for now let's just keep an alert."

"Yeah especially Sasuke, we need to watch him closely. I get the bad feeling from him almost everyday." Hinata gasped. "You don't suppose he's going to hurt Naru-chan right?" Hinata was panicking now. "If he does plan on hurting Naru-chan, then well kick his ass. No one is to hurt Naru or Itachi." Kyo said while trying to reassure Hinata. "Yeah your right." Both girls smiled at each other as they continued their chore.

_::Temari's Room::_

"Okay so…wolf, dog, horse, dragon and….damn I messed up again it's wolf, dog horse, _**snake, **_and then dragon." Temari had been trying to memorize a jutsu called "Dance of the Wind Dragon" It had many hand signs, and Temari wasn't very good at memorizing long hand signs. "Well I guess I should take a break for now."

The blonde had walked to her window and opened it. She remembered the time when she had met Hinata and Kyo. That day was probably the best day of her life. Along side with her brothers she was lucky. Bother her and her brother's made a new family with Naruto and the other's. "Know I know what it's like to have a real family. Not a family that abandons you and tells you to leave the village." Temari had also remembered the time her father, the Kazekage, told them to leave because Gaara had a demon within him and the villagers feared him. She felt utterly disgusted with him. Father's were suppose to love their children no matter what…right?

"No point in thinking about it now. I have a new family, I'm happy and we all respect and love each other." Before she could go back to study her jutsu, she felt the wind change. She looked back outside. "Something's coming….I can feel it."

_::With Gaara and Kankuro::_

Gaara and Kankuro looked up at the sky. "You felt that right?" Kankuro asked Gaara. "Yeah. Something bad is about to happen." Gaara and Kankuro wondered what happened. The winds changed and they felt a very strong present. "I know this is probably a mistake but we can't ignore it." Gaara nodded. And so they kept on walking back home. They we're on alert if anything suspicious, or anything out of normal was one.

Little did they know. An evil demon is lurking in the shadows.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Back in the Uchiha household Sasuke was in his room staring at his sealing. He knew something was up with Itachi and Naruto but he didn't know what. "What exactly are you two up to?" He asked himself. After a few minutes of endless thought's drifting in his mind he got up slowly. He hissed as he felt a sharp pain hit his ribs. "That bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?" Sasuke gently grabbed his left rib cage. Kyo landed a blow straight in his rib cage causing 3 or 2 bones to break. He knew she probably added chakara to her fist. Ignoring the pain he left his room and went to the one that Naruto had occupied for the last few days. He looked around to find anything that might help him answer his question. After a few minutes of searching, the raven haired boy found nothing. He was about t give up until he saw a the color Orange peeking out under the pillow. He pulled it out and found it was a book that read, '_Happy Thoughts!'_ "Bingo." He said to himself. He opened the book and read some of the entries written on the book. Most of them were basically about how Naruto's day, or how he felt about the Village.

That was until he came to a particular entry. It said:

_Dear Journal,  
As a result I'm getting a fever from the use of too much chakara. Sometimes my hands start shaking on their own as if their afraid of something. Anyways today Hinata, Kyo, and Temari came by to visit but before that me and Itachi were close to kissing each other. At that time I felt...I felt strange but the good kind of strange. I could've sworn I felt his lips on mine, I also smelled mint and strawberries witch hypnotized me for few seconds. Someday, I hope we can be together and live happy lives like any other couple. It'll be a little strange but I know we can pull it off._

Sasuke couldn't believe what he read, he turned to the next page and read:

_Dear Journal,_

_Last night was the most amazing night I ever had. I'm finally with Itachi. He told me he was in love with me and I said the same. We kissed and made love to me. The day at the hot springs was suppose to be a regular bath with Kyo, Temari, and Hinata, but that didn't turn out to be so. But it turned out even better. Kyuubi said he was dome making the changes and so I hope I do get a family. I'll be waiting, and I'm sure everyone will hear the news once I tell them I'm pregnant with Itachi's child. Well so, long journal, I'm pretty tired right now so I'll write more tomorrow._

Next page:

_Dear Journal,_

_I went to the hospital today and Old lady Tsunade said __I AM__ pregnant. She asked me who was the father and I told her Itachi was. She was happy for me and wished me luck. Although she said to be alert when Itachi would faint or something. I can't wait to tell Hinata and the others. Especially Sasuke. I'm pretty sure he too will faint. He's going to be and uncle along with Gaara and Kankuro. Hinata, Temari, and Kyo are going to be aunt's, even though we're not related, we're still family. I' tell them the news soon. I hope everything goes right._

That was the very last journal entry Naruto had written. Sasuke dropped the book and land with a thud. Sasuke clenched his fists, drawing blood. "That…..that Naruto is pregnant…..with Itachi's child?" Sasuke mind went crazy. He felt like punching the wall. Only if he did, his mother would scold him and ask him why he did so in the first place. "I promise you Naruto, that baby you're carrying, will cease to exist. I'll see to it." With that the raven haired teen put the journal back where it was and left the room with a smirk in his face. "You are not having that child."

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be…..Hinata? She's adorable, strong, and a little shy but she has confidence. And I'm sure she's gonna confess first." Naruto and Itachi were deciding who would confess their love first. It was either Hinata or Kyo who would do so. "I know, you have a point but I think It's going to be Kyo." Itachi and Naruto had noticed the girls love for each other was more than just a friend's love. They most of the time spended their time together and sometimes they would spot that shine of love in their eyes. "Well which ever one breaks out first, I wish them happiness." Itachi said while gently stroking the Naruto's golden locks. Itachi laid on the bed while Naruto rested his head in his chest. They stayed quiet for a moment until Itachi heard a muffled cry. "Naruto?" Itachi sat up while he held his lovers face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that I have something to tell you." Naruto whipped his tears away. His hands were starting to get sweaty. Itachi sensed Naruto's nervousness. He was actually nervous himself, fearing the blonde might say he doesn't love him anymore.

"What Is it?"

"Itachi I'm…" Naruto choked on one of his sobs. "Itachi I'm not crying out of sadness but of happiness but I'm scared of what your reaction might be." The blonde bowed his head in shame. _'I actually should've though about this.'_ "Naruto I'm not going to get mad at you if you tell me what's on your mind." Itachi gave Naruto a reassuring hug. "Now, will you please tell?" Naruto nodded. _'Here it goes'_

"Itachi….I'm pregnant."

There was a silence in the room…

Itachi couldn't believe what he heard. Naruto was pregnant? But how? Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Naruto took this as a signal that he was angry. "I'm sorry I should've told you earlier, but I asked Kyuubi to give me the ability to bear children. If there's anyone you should be mad at it should be me." Naruto was about to get off the bed when Itachi grabbed his wrist and gave him a kiss. Naruto's eyes widen. Itachi looked at his bright blue eyes. "I'm not mad if that's what you think. Actually I'm happy as you are." Itachi rested his forehead on Naruto's. The blonde smiled and blushed. "I had no idea Naruto. I've told you already also. I would never leave you, no matter what." Itachi placed a hand on his cheek. Naruto once again started crying, so did Itachi.

"Don't cry anymore. I'm here to be the father of my child Naruto."

"Idiot, then you stop crying." Naruto laughed softly as they both kissed once more. The kiss was as passionate as ever, if possible even more sweeter. Naruto started unzipping Itachi's pants. A hand stopped him doing so. "I don't think we should." Itachi said. Naruto smiled and blushed. "I know but I plan on doing something else." Naruto proceeded. With a blink of an eye, Naruto had engulfed Itachi's erection. He wasted no time. Itachi tried to maintain control to not shove that pretty little mouth further. How can one maintain control when Naruto was good at this. Naruto bobbed his head, taking more of Itachi's manhood every time he went down. He played with it for awhile, teasing Itachi by licking the sides. The Uchiha moaned, trying not to make any sound. He bit his lip. The blonde's tongue circled the head as he pulled up, slipping his tongue into Itachi's slit, teasingly. The process went on for awhile, until Itachi felt himself nearing to his end. Before he can even come, Naruto stopped, leaving a very disappointing Itachi. Naruto licked his lips tasting the precum he gathered before. Itachi frowned. "Don't worry I'm not leaving you undone." Was all Naruto said. He pulled his own pants and boxers down.

He then sat on Itachi's lap. "Naruto I don't think this is okay for the baby." Itachi was getting a little worried. "Relax. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Naruto said, as Itachi nodded. He trusted his kitsune. Naruto brought both his and Itachi's erection together and started rubbing them together. Naruto blushed as he did so. Both men were moaning, receiving pleasure and bliss. Itachi wrapped his hands around Naruto and started kissing his neck. Naruto moaned and cried. He was happy. He was actually having Itachi's child. Within 9 months he would give birth to his first child. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand, helping him rub their erections together. Both men were nearing to their end. Itachi and Naruto's hand started stroking faster and harder. They moaned as they reached their climax. They felt complete. Itachi rested his forehead in Naruto's back. The blonde felt sweat trickle down his back. "How was that?" Naruto asked as he tried catching his breath. "I'd say you were great but…..your were fantastic." Itachi said while smiling.

He kissed his blonde uke for the hundredth time. Their tongues battling out. As always Itachi would dominate, but it didn't matter to the blonde. They broke the kiss, a long silvery line connected their lips. Both men licked their lips tasting one another.

"I think we should clean up now." Naruto said while getting off of his lovers lap and snuggling close to him. "Yeah we should, but let's take a shower first." Itachi smiled and so did Naruto. "I'll race you?" Naruto said as he got off the bed and ran to the bathroom. All Itachi did was smile and follow. _'So I'm going to be a father huh? Well I'm going to do my best to be there for the both of you. I promise I'll protect you both, if it's the last thing I do. Even if it's the last thing I do."_

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

To-to: whew! Now that that's out of our way were almost to the parenting part xD YAY!!!

Naru & Ita: good job to-to! pats head

To-to: xD

Nikko: so….yeah, that's all for now xD oh u wanted to say something to-to?

To-to: …..::on the floor sleeping while drooling::

Naru: I think she overdid it .

Ita: yeah looks like it.

Nikko: well we'll just let her sleep xD anyways review please xD


	10. Chuunin Exams Pt 1

A/N: YATTA!!!!!!! I have more reviews xD

Thank you to all who think HinaKyo are a going or is a good pairing xD and thanx to all who are faving my story it makes me all happy xD

Kameoto Uzumaki wrote:

Aww! Ah, I must agree with her Itachi-kun;  
Itachi:What the?! .  
Yaay!runs off to read the next chapter

To-to:

Teehee!! xD thanx for reading and stuff xD

I freakin appreciate you reviewing xD

RedMoonLight009 wrote:

-before reading-gah! -blushes a deep red- your making me blush again! and why are you  
thanking me? i should be thanking you. and YES!! i'd LOVE to be your  
strawberry...what does that mean btw?

-while reading-i want a rice ball...O! O! i'd love to help you temari! -trembles also- wow  
ironic...though i think i'm just cold, not an ominous(sp?) feeling...-growls-  
SASUKE! -pulls out a kunai- you hurt naruto or the unborn baby and you wont  
live to regret it or have time to wish i hadnt gotten to you first...E! so  
there will be hinakyo!! he didnt faint...HE DIDNT FAINT! -sighs- there goes  
that if-i-hadnt-seen-it-i-wouldnt-believe-it fantasy...nice lemon...-reads  
last line- aw...i wish i had a guy like itachi...wait i am him irl. x3 so  
scratch that i want my rl naruto!-after reading-aww -walks over and picks toto up bridal style and carries her off to bed-  
you shouldnt over do it so much love -lays you down and brushes the hair out  
of your face leaning down to kiss your forehead- sleep well x3 -goes to sleep  
on sofa in living room & leaves note next to ur pillow- "loved the chapter,  
update soon, talk to you when you wake up -redmoonlight009

To-to:

Ur my strawberry!! YAY!!!!!! And basically its ur nickname for me xD huggles strawberry MY STRAWBERRY!!!!!!!!! xD Teehee!!! I try my best to bring entertainment to all the ItaNaru fans xD And you're the one who reviews the most along with PirateCaptainBo. you guy's are the best, so fo that I thank you guy's xD

Don't worry Itachi will faint though….eventually xD

-while sleeping to-to dreams about strawberry- teehee!!! She's the best xD

PirateCaptainBo wrote:

Ski: hello again! I want to correct a quick spelling error, 'I also smelled  
mint and strawberries witch hypnotized me for few seconds' I'm pretty sure you mean which, not the magical being. Bo: Ahh! So Sasuke is still up for evil planning.. I wonder how he will try  
or will kill the baby. Ohh!! I can't wait to find out the babies name! I love  
reading stories with babies being born. They have such cute names! XD haha. Update soon please!

To-to:

Thanx for the correction Ski xD and yes that is exactly what I meant xD

Yes Bo, Sasuke is planning an evil plan to kill naru-chan's baby. Don't worry though I have a plan up my sleeve xD I love Naruto's baby!! He's really gonna be cute xD trust me xD

PirateCaptainBo:

Bo: I feel special! Oh so special!! la-la-la-la I don't remember the correct  
words. But la-de-da!! I feel special! XD Our review was in a chapter!! YATTA! -does I am special happy dance Ski: haha. While Bo spazzes out in happiness, I'll be giving most of the  
review it seems. XD Great chapter. haha. Good lemon also! And if we can still be voted for Kyo and Hinata as a couple is a yes! I'm pretty sure the same for Bo. Oh well. Great chapter!

To-to:

Do the happy dance!!!!!!!! xD

I'm glad you think the lemon was good, cause honestly I don't usually write lemon's cause I'm not good at it . but along the way I hope I can improve xD YOSH!!!!! KyoHina it is xD THANX FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!

So thanx again for those who reviewed, read, faving, and other stuff. You guy's are awesome xD SO On to the story!!!!!!

clueless97 wrote:

just to say you have a great story going on here! Love the happiness that  
Itachi and Naruto give each other. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. nn The Elite Konuichi Squad that was formed by Temari, Kyo, and Hinata makes me laugh. They all found each other through a common a bond and formed a family through it. Can't wait to see how Naruto and Itachi's baby turns out. Bet the kid will look just like them. Hopefully emo-prick will be put in his place before the happens. I feel like torturing him if he even tries to harm the unborn child. You won't mind would you?

To-to:

Teehee!!! Thank you very much. ItaNaru is always a good pairing ne? The Kunoichi squad is always there to make everyone happy n stuff xD Heavens no I don't mind If you beat up emo sasuke xD actually it'd be an honor for you to kick his ass xD Thanks for reviewing xD The baby will be adorable, trust me xD

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto and Itachi were back in the Uchiha estate. The next day was as sunny as ever. Today was the day the Chuunin Exams were to begin. Everyone had gotten prepared to expect the most exhausting exam they have ever faced. Naruto on the other hand wasn't exactly prepared. "I'm telling you Naruto. You shouldn't enter with your condition." Itachi had desperately tried to convince Naruto from entering the Exams. Naruto looked at the floor, wondering if he should drop out. "I can't let my teammates down Itachi. They may not care about me but I'm only doing this so I can at least get one inch closer towards my dreams." Naruto clenched his hand. "I need to do this." He said. "You don't have to. Think of the child." Itachi's words struck the blonde. He smiled sadly. "I know but…I…" He sight. He knew that if there was a chance he was able to use chakara, it wouldn't affect the baby, but it'll come with consequences and regret. Itachi hugged his blonde form behind. "I know this is important for you but I can't risk you and the baby getting hurt." Itachi kissed Naruto's neck. "I don't want to loose both of you."

Naruto felt like bursting into tears. He was right. He would be as good as dead if he entered the exams.

_**Kit I have something to tell you…**_

_What is it kyuubi?_

_**Tell your lover that you will enter the exams and I will protect you with my chakara. If I use my chakara it wont hurt your child. Your child is feeding off of your chakara, not mine.**_

Naruto was confused. Wasn't it Kyuubi's chakara that was keeping the baby alive? _'but how?'_ Naruto asked before deciding what to do. _**Well basically since your human and not demon, it only makes sense that human baby's need the chakara of their mother.**_ Naruto's eyes twitched at the last part. Mother?

_**So that's what I plan on doing if you enter the exams. But make sure you look out for yourself too. If there's one thing I can't do is control your actions. **_

Naruto had a hard time deciding but he trusted Kyuubi. "Itachi. I'm going to enter the exams and Kyuubi's Chakara will protect me from any harm. I know you don't trust him that much but I do. He's done many things for me and I'm not gonna stop trusting him now." Naruto said while turning to see his lover's reaction. Itachi sight. "So there's no way I can convince you to drop out?" He looked into deep blue eyes. Naruto replied with a kiss. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll make sure I take rests and be on alert at all times." Naruto smiled as Itachi kissed him on the lips. _'I hope you do take care of him for me Kyuubi. I'm counting on you.'_

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

"I AM NOT A WEAKLING"

"YOUR JUST A LITTLE GIRL!!!"

Kyo and her new teammate were arguing. "What do you know about being a ninja?" the boy with boy with red hair had asked. "I…I know what it means to be a ninja." Kyo had shouted. "Please stop arguing. This is no way to treat each other." The boy with black hair had said. "Well then tell your brother here to stop judging other people just by their looks." Kyo fumed. She just met her new teammates.

_::3 hours before::_

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Kyo had asked while bowing to show respect. "Yes. Kyo I have some bad news. It has to do with the Chuunin Exams." The hokage had said while looking guilty. "What is it?" Kyo was confused, what could possibly go wrong? "You see Kyo, every team that is to enter the exams must have 2 boys. I've talked to the council about your request." Kyo wanted to take the exams with Temari and Hinata. Together as a team. "Unfortunately the council had disagreed to your request. I had no choice but to assign you to a new team." Kyo was shocked. "But-I…" Kyo looked at the floor. "I…understand." The teen was mad. This was not fair to her. "I tried very hard to convince the council to agree with me. I'm sorry." All Kyo did was nod. There was no point in trying to argue. The results will just end up the same. "Now say hello to your knew teammates. Come on in!!!" The hokage said. The door opened to reveal two boys. Kyo blushed slightly. She wasn't exactly comfortable with boys. Naruto, Itachi and Temari's brother were an exception. But meeting two new boys was hard for her.

The boys looked, somehow mean but nice at the same time. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Kyo-san. My name is Takeru Soichi." He bowed his head and took both of Kyo's hands in his. "I hope we become good friends in the near future." He said. Kyo blushed and gave him a cheesy grin. "Um…yes nice to meet you Takeru-san." Kyo stared at him for a few seconds. His eyes were bright red, his hair was the color of a crow's feathers. His scarf covered most of his face. _'Kinda like Kakashi-sensei'_ Kyo mentally giggled. "Great we end up getting teamed up with a little girl." Kyo went from nervous to angry. She looked over Takeru's shoulder to find a boy with fiery red hair, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm teamed up with a tomato head?" Kyo said while smirking. "Rem don't be rude to Kyo-san. Introduce yourself." Takeru said while letting Kyo's hands go.

"Whatever. The name's Rem Soichi." He said while looking away. "If you get in my way during the exams I'm gonna beat you down. Got it?" The redhead said with a serious tone. "Okay I'll make sure I won't get in the way. Just as long as I don't have to protect you." The purple haired teen said with a come back. Rem glared at her.

"Okay you two if your going to fight take it out side. And please don't try to kill each other." The hokage said while getting back to his paper work. The boys were heading out the door, Kyo followed along, "By the way Kyo, I'm sorry I couldn't approve your request." The hokage said. Kyo nodded and smiled. "You did your best Hokage-sama. It's okay, besides, I think I may have some fun with my new teammates." She smiled as did the Hokage.

_::Present Time::_

Kyo looked them over. "So you guy's are brothers huh?" she looked them over once again. "You look almost alike but you two have different attitudes." She said while glaring at Rem. "Whatever." The redhead said. "I'm sorry if my brother is causing you a headache. Please forgive him Kyo-san." Takeru said while taking hold of her hands once again as he did before. Kyo blushed. "It's okay and please just call me Kyo." She said while taking her hands back as well. "Also, can you not grab my hands? There is no need for you to do that." She said while smiling at him. But then she gave him a hug. Takeru went red. When she let go she noticed. "Just a warm welcoming hug." She smiled, which made Takeru go even crimson. She looked worried for a minute, and so she went on her tip toes and place her forehead against his. "Do you have a fever?" She asked. Takeru went redder than a tomato. He backed away slowly. "No I'm fine but thank you for worrying." He said as he scratched his head. The purple haired teen smiled and replied with a nod. "So, are we ready to go?" Kyo said. Rem nodded and so did Takeru. "Okay then, let's go pass those exams!!!" Kyo raised her fist up in the air. Today was the day she hoped she would become one step closer towards being a legendary Kunoichi ninja.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

The first stage of the Chuunin exams was simple. All there was to do, was pass a written exam. Although Naruto had a pretty hard time to figure out that they were suppose to cheat in order to pass this exam. Everyone else had no problem how the whole thing worked. In the end, Naruto had passed and so did the everyone else who was left.

The next exam made Naruto nervous. They were to spend the next 3 days in the Forest of Death. All they had to do was make it to the tower in time. Which they had to return with two scrolls. One was the scroll of heaven and the scroll of earth. Before they had went inside, Naruto prayed he'd be alright. Prayed that his baby would survive this exam.

Everything had been going smoothly, until Naruto had been swallowed by a giant snake, which thankfully enough he made it out okay. If he spended another minute in that belly he would've been a goner. Then there was the incident where this creepy snake like person had randomly attacked them. The enemy seemed more interested In Sasuke though. Naruto had tried to protect his comrade's but couldn't. He had passed out from the horrible exhaustion, due to too much chakara use. Naruto had no idea what went on later on. He was trapped in Kyuubi's chamber for awhile. Kyuubi was healing him.

"_Kyuubi is my baby okay? I didn't do anything brutal did I?"_

_**Relax kit, your brat is okay. Aside from all the chakara you used up, you child is going to be okay.**_

"_That's a relief."_ Naruto waited awhile. He was okay to go on. He wished this whole exam would be over as soon as possible.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke watched guard the whole night. He woke up before Naruto. His shoulder burned. That weird person that had attacked them before, place some kind of seal. Sasuke did his best to endure the burning ache. He looked over his shoulder and watched Naruto sleep. _'I still can't believe you slept with my brother. You could've had much more fun with me.'_ Sasuke was still angry. He wanted to claim the blonde to himself. He stood up and sat down next to the blonde. He touched his cheek. He felt his skin smooth and warm. "You idiot." He whispered. Sakura had gone looking for wood to start a fire, so he had to make this as quickly as possible. He slowly leaned towards Naruto's pink lips. Before he could go even further, he felt two fingers placed in front of his lips. "Please don't do that Sasuke." Naruto said slowly opening his eyes.

"Why. Is it because you've already slept with my brother?" Sasuke sounded pissed. All Naruto did was turn his face, "I…I was planning on telling you today." Suddenly he felt pressure on top of his body. Sasuke had pinned the blonde to the ground by using his body weight. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" Naruto twisted and turned, desperately trying to get the older boy off him. "You Slut!!! How can you sleep with him. Let alone get pregnant with his child." Naruto was nervous and scared. _'Oh god, please don't let him do what thinks he's gonna do.'_ He felt a pair of lips nipping at his neck .

"You would've been happier with me you little whore."

"Sasuke stop!!" Naruto felt his tears threatening to stream down. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He was mad and scared. "Sasuke I belong to Itachi. I love him not you." Naruto said. For a moment Sasuke stopped his actions. He smirked. "So you only love Itachi." Sasuke used his free hand to take a kunai from his pouch. He raised high above his head. Naruto gasped when he saw the weapon. _'Oh no!!!'_ The blonde's tears spilled. He was going to kill him and his baby. "If there's one thing I can't stand is you having Itachi's child. I'll make sure this brat never sees the light of day." With that, Sasuke was going for the kill, that is until red chakara stopped his hand. "What the hell?" Sasuke tried to pull the kunai down, but couldn't. He tried to move his hand but to no avail. Naruto opened one eye. He found out that Kyuubi wasn't joking, when he said he'd protect him.

'_**You will not hurt Naruto.'**_ Kyuubi said. Sasuke was shocked to find the chakara, that had grabbed his hand, turn into the form of the Nine tail fox. The fox growled. _**'Believe me when I say this Uchiha. Don't ever hurt Naruto. If I find out you have hurt him in anyway. Then I will kill you before you can even say sorry.' **_All Sasuke could do was nod. This was the first time he saw the fox in person. Well not in person but close to that situation. The red chakara slowly went back to Naruto's body. Right then Sakura had arrived with a pile of wood in her hands.

She looked at both boys and was confused. Sasuke seemed angry yet again and Naruto was gripping tight to his jacket. Just the Naruto stood up and walked out of the little somewhat cave that they were in. Naruto and Sasuke acted as nothing happened.

Naruto sat on the ground inches away from Sasuke and Sakura. "That bastard, who the hell does he think he is?" Naruto ribbed his wrists. They burned from before. Sasuke gripped his wrists real tight and it hurt like a bitch. _'By the way, thanks for saving my baby Kyuubi-chan.' _Naruto giggled when Kyuubi huffed at the 'Chan' part. _**'Don't mention it. Besides I can't risk you being hurt, otherwise I won't be able to see your brat all grown up'**_ Naruto blinked a few times. Kyuubi actually wanted to see his baby grow up. _'So you have a soft spot for babies huh?'_ _**'Don't get too excited.'**_

Naruto giggled. He had to make sure he'd stay away from Sasuke as long as he could. If he did try to kill his baby, then there will be blood.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the day went pretty much…nice. The team met up with Kabuto, whom they've met before the first exam started. He helped them get both scrolls and they made it in time to the tower.

The next stage was even nerve breaking for Naruto. The 3rd stage was, they were to be fighting against someone randomly. As it turned out Sasuke was up first. He was fighting against with one of Kabuto's teammates. Of course Sasuke won but had to be taken to the hospital due to the fact that the seal had been killing him (not literary though) The whole exam went on. It was Temari's turn and she went up against Tenten. A girl that was on the same team as Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. Temari had shown an impressive jutsu and with a few swings from her fan she had won the battle. Hinata and Kyo had cheered her on. "Way to go Temari. You Rock!!!!" the purple haired teen said while giving her a thumbs up. "You were great Temari" Hinata said, though not shouting or anything. Temari smiled and blushed lightly. _'I am great aren't I ?_' she mentally said. After a few other matches It was Naruto's turn. He was fighting against Kiba which made Naruto nervous. He was a wild kind of person, so it was possible that anything could happen. Even though the match was a few minutes long but Naruto had managed to squeeze a little chakara. He won afterwards and Naruto felt himself get strong. Itachi was there to witness the whole thing. He took some time off from his missions to watch his lover in action. Once Naruto won he returned to the balcony to meet his lover.

Naruto had no idea he was there until after he was finished with his match. He ran towards Itachi and hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Naruto said while looking at him. Itachi just shrugged. "I guess you can say I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and Naruto hugged him tight. Sakura gave them a strange look. _'What the hell? That damn Naruto, Get away from the slightly sexier Sasuke.'_ The pink haired girl mentally screamed.

Itachi collected the blonde in his arms. "Are you injured?" Itachi asked in a concern voice. Naruto nodded. "I'm okay, don't worry." He said with a simple smile and gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek. "Um…Naruto?" Both men looked at the whispered voice. Hinata stood there smiling. "What's up Hinata?" Itachi put Naruto back on the ground. Hinata held out a small cup like container to Naruto. Naruto looked at it for second, and took it. "It's some healing ointment. It'll help heal your wounds faster, even though Kyuubi will heal your wounds, your skin will be hurting." She said while looking at the ground and blushing. "Thank you Hinata!" Naruto hugged Hinata tight. "I really appreciate it." He said. Hinata returned the hug. "Awesome performance Naruto." Kyo came running from her previous spot.

"Thanks."

"I really liked your new combo." The purple haired teen said while grinning. "Oh please, it wasn't nearly as good as Sasuke's match." Sakura said while placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah you're right Sakura. It' wasn't as good as Sasuke's. Because it was better!!!" Kyo said while hugging the blonde. "I mean come on. Sasuke's match was plain and simple. There was no action. But Naruto's match had plenty of it." She said while sticking her tongue at Sakura. She just huffed and turned away. The girls and Naruto laughed. "So since we've all fought, well almost all of us, I wonder who's next?" Temari had joined the group. Naruto just remembered. "Oh, Hey Kyo how come your with those two other guy's instead of Hinata and Temari?" Naruto was confused, so were the girls. "Oh yeah. Well before the exams the old man said he couldn't get the council to agree with my request about me being in the same team as you guys." Kyo said while looking at the ground. "But it's okay. There's always next year." She smiled and laughed it off.

"Come on I'll introduce you to them." She said while dragging them with her. The two boys looked over Kyo, she was shouting about how she wanted them to meet her friends. "Takeru, Rem, these are my friends. Friends meet my new team mates." Kyo said while smiling. Takeru shook everyone's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. By the way, Naruto-kun, I was impressed by the way you used you…gas technique against Kiba." Takeru said. "Oh thank you very much Takeru-san." The blonde smiled. "I thought it was pretty weak how you finished your match easily Temari-san. You have to play with your prey for awhile and then finish them off. And your attacks seemed pretty weak no offence. " Rem said while crossing his arm. "Well then next time I'll take your advice tomato head." Temari said while both where glaring at each other. "Why wait till next time." The blonde girl said. "Hey Kyo you don't mind if I beat up your partner?" "Oh please do so." The purple haired teen said.

"Come on guys, you can rip each other's head off some other time." Itachi said while separating the two teens. "So I guess we shou-" Kyo was cut off when a certain pink haired girl pushed Kyo out of the way. "HEY!!" Kyo said while getting back up. Sakura ignored her. "Well it's nice to meet you guy's. I'm Sakura Haruno." She said while winking at both Takeru and Rem. "Nice to meet you Sakura-san." Takeru said while bowing his head. "Whatever." Rem said. "So has anyone ever told you guy's your cute?" Sakura said while blushing. Both teens blinked. "Especially you Takeru. You're a cute on indeed." The pink haired girl said while getting closer to the onyx haired boy. Kyo intervened and stood in front of her teammate. She was saving him from trouble. "Hey take it somewhere else Sakura. Takeru's not interested." She said while placing her hands on her hips. "Out of the way you whore. I'm talking to him not to you." Sakura was about to push Kyo out of the way until Rem said something rather funny.

"Hey girl." Rem said while glaring at her.

"I have a name you know."

"What ever. Has anyone ever told you that your forehead is rather big for a 13 year old?. And the fact that your match was rather a boring one cause your weak." everyone was quiet for a while. Everyone covered their ears and waited for the shouting to start. "WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!" Sakura was going to punch Rem but was stopped by Kyo.

"If you lay a finger on him then I'll personally make sure you won't be able to become a ninja." Kyo threaten the girl by placing a Kunai against her throat. Sakura glared at her. She stepped back, "I won't forget this Kyo. Don't expect for me to be scared by you." She turned around and went back to her spot. Kyo sigh, "Damn I think I should've just cut her a little." She said as everyone laughed. "You know I could've handled it myself." Rem said while placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She shrugged, "I know but I couldn't help it. As much as I don't like you right now, I still can't let anyone hurt my friends." She smiled as Rem just closed his eyes and said a low Thanks.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

After the whole exam everything went okay, except for the fact that Hinata had been hospitalized due to the fact that Neji had nearly tried to kill her. Everyone including Takeru and Rem went to the hospital to visit Hinata. Kyo had brought some flowers to let her know that they all were there when she woke up. "I wish we can stay here guys but we need to go train." Rem said, "But we'll stop by to visit your friend when we can." Everyone nodded as the Soichi brother's took their leave. "I need to go train for while too, but as they said, we'll visit her when we can okay?" Naruto said to Kyo. She nodded. The purple haired teen was the only one there. She looked at the soft pale face of her comrade. She smiled sadly. "I'm glad the doctor's said you'd be alright but," Kyo took Hinata's hand. "I wish I should've intervened. I didn't want you to get hurt like that." The teen said as she blushed. "I wanted to say something to you Hinata but I guess it has to wait." She said as she kissed the navy haired girl's hand.

Kyo stayed with Hinata until a nurse told her visiting hours were over. She wanted to stay longer, never wanting to leave Hinata alone, but she had no choice, and didn't want to cause any problems for the nurses. "I have to go now, but I promise I'll come by tomorrow." She said as she placed a quick kiss on Hinata's lips. She smiled and left.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

To-to: well then another chap done and yes I know there is no lemon here and I didn't write the whole fight scene with Naruto and Kiba. And Hinata vs. Neji and all the other peoplez but hey you know how it all went down. Beside's the fact that Gaara did NOT break Rock Lee's arm and foot. It just turned out that the whole match was a draw. I am sorry that I did not explain the whole thing on the story but I really want to get to the part where the baby is born and stuff

Itachi: so…..lemon?

To-to: you pervert xD NO!!!!!!! No lemon for now cause naru-chan is preggy and it'd be weird if you guy's mad e love while naru's pregnant :P

Itachi: yeah ur right.

Nikko: review please xD oh and also if ya want to see Rem and Takeru go to To-to's home page (which is devianart) and there's gonna be a pic of Kyo, Takeru and Rem xD


	11. A Cold Laugh

A/N: so another chap done yay me for once I wasn't too lazy to finish my chapter ;P anyways glad other people are faving my fic xD thanx guys xD

REVIEW TIME!!

RedMoonLight009 Wrote:

e!! glomps and nuzzles toto i love it! but damn you sasuke...oh well i got  
my revenge during the 3rd part of the exam while sasuke was  
hospitalized...lets just say when he wakes up he wont be a man any more x3 OWW!! bit her cheeks and tongue that huwt...toto, strawberry get booboo! crys kiss it make it better? looks up at totoand itachi...you shouldnt ever leave naruto's side! handcuffs naru and ita  
together there! OH! and kyo it wasnt your fault what happened to hinata you couldnt stop what happened, but hey she'll be fine huggles  
and kyuubi...glomps and smothers with kisses arigato for saving naru and  
his kits form sasuke!!

blushes madly hai your stawberry...btw what did you dream about? wondering what her part in your dream was about

To-to:

-blushes- don't worry sasuke's gonna get beat up again later by none other than Kyo herself xD but sshhh!! It's a secret for now

Oh no!! my strawberry is hurt…-kisses cheek and tongue- feeling better? ) -hugs-

Go Kyuubi xD and for some ItaNaru, good thinking, handcuffs are always good xD They won't escape xD

What did I dream? I dreamt about how u were hugging ItaNaru plushies xD and how u were tackling me with hugs over and over again xD

Clueless97 wrote:

aw!! Why didn't you let Kyo finish Sakura off or at least put her into a  
coma? I find Sakura to be a annoying, which is why I like Ino better, because she doesn't really tend to fangirl Sasuke as much. The threat Kyuubi made to Sasuke about killing him before he could say he was sorry got me laugh. Then I had this image in my head where Sasuke was trying to say "I'm sorry" but unable to say sorry, because the Kyuubi ends up killing him. Then Naruto gets mad and the Kyuubi's excuse was his hand slipped. It was a lot funnier in my head.Who did Gaara and Lee fight? I'm assuming it wasn't each other since you  
didn't mention anyone besides Hinata being hospitalized.ItaNaru is a good pairing, right now those are the only types of fanfics I've  
been reading lately. Now it's my OTP, after I ditched SasuNaru for it. I've  
been converted woot!! xD

To-to:

Hey don't worry she'll get beat up by Kyo in another chapter so keep on reading cause it may come soon xD and yes Ino doesn't fangirl much on Sasuke xD

Lol! That does sound funny xD DIE SASUKE!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!! Mwuahahahahah!!!

-coughs- anyways, Ino is cool xD

Oh the match about Gaara and lee I will explain in this chap xD

And yes, ItaNaru is a kick ass pairing xD. OTP!!!!!!

black55widow wrote:

I wouldn't have minded more foreplay or more a descriptive lemon but it was very sweet. I think this is a very sweet story. I was wondering why you put this story in the general/ general catagory. I think you might get more hits with romance/angst or romance/hurt/comfort. It is just an idea. The lemon was sweet and good for a first try. It fit very smoothly into the story.

To-to:

thanx dude xD I'm trying to write better lemons since this is my first time writing it anyways thanx for reviewing xD well I'll have to change it then cause I had no idea in wat category to put it in thanx for the tip xD

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Monument. He watched the clouds move slowly across the sky. The breeze was wonderful when it hit his skin. He took off his jacket and was currently wearing a black fishnet t-shirt. He knew it wasn't something he would wear, but since he was pregnant and was tired from all the exams, he felt hot most of the times. His blue eyes continued to follow the clouds. He wondered why Hyuuga Neji tried to kill Hinata. It just wasn't right. After the medic nins took Hinata away, he promised he would win against Neji.

After the 3rd exam ended, every one who made it through the exam was paired up with another opponent.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Temari vs. Naara Shikamaru

Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Those were the matches that were chosen. Kyo and her team decided to forfeit, due to the fact that Kyo had went blind for a while. She said it was a minor side effect. Since she didn't use her Kekkei Genkai in a long time, she said the side effect is temporary blindness. Takeru was the one who suggested to forfeit. If their comrade can't fight, then neither can her teammates. He said he didn't want Kyo to get hurt while she was blind. How can someone fight when he/she is blind? For the most part Naruto agreed, so did everyone else. As stubborn as ever Kyo protested, she wanted to fight. But when Naruto said Hinata would agree with them, she nodded. The next exam wasn't until next month or so. He was in no position to rush.

"You know you shouldn't be here in your position." Naruto looked behind him only to be greeted by a kiss. Naruto leaned into the kiss. Once they departed, Itachi took Naruto in his arms. "How are you holding up?" He asked as he buried his face in the blonde's neck. Naruto giggled. "I'm okay, I just feel a little tired." Naruto wanted to tell Itachi what happened in the forest. He wanted to tell him but he decided not to. Besides, what Kyuubi said to Sasuke was very affective to the younger Uchiha. He wasn't dumb enough try and kill is baby again. Just then Naruto felt a pair of familiar lips nuzzling his neck. He blushed and giggled. "Itachi-" Naruto turned to look into the face he loved but was silenced by a kiss. Naruto just loved the way Itachi would try to be romantic as possible with him. Itachi slid his tongue inside that pretty mouth. Naruto didn't protest, instead he welcomed that skilled tongue of Itachi's. After a few minutes the two broke the kiss . They needed some air. Itachi then hugged his kitsune tight and close. "I love you so much Naruto." He whispered in the blonde's ear. The blonde hugged him tight. "I love you too Itachi. I wouldn't care what everyone says. I juts want to be with you." Just then Naruto felt something wet hit his back. "Itachi?..." Naruto took his lovers shoulders and slowly pushed him back. Naruto's blue eyes stared at his lovers face, shocked. He'd seen Itachi sad but he never saw him cry.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry." Naruto said, was starting to panic now. _'Shit!! Way to go Naruto. You said a little too much.'_ Naruto started beating himself up. Itachi just nodded. "No you didn't do anything wrong, it's just…It's just that I'm happy that your with me." Itachi shed more tears. Naruto then leaned in and kissed his eyes. He whipped his lover's tears away and kissed his forehead. Itachi once again hugged his blonde lover and buried his face in his neck. Naruto just closed his eyes and enjoyed that moment. After a few minutes of comforting, Itachi carried his kitsune, bridal style and took him home.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Back in the Hospital Kyo was in Hinata's room, where the young Hyuuga was asleep. Kyo held Hinata's hand. She was worried, the doctor said she was going to be alright but she knew she was still wasn't well. Even though Kyo may be blind for now, she can somehow see Hinata's face pale, lips slightly out of their normal color. Kyo tighten her grip. "Please be okay. I don't want to loose you Hinata." The purple haired teen was in love.

She was in love with Hyuuga Hinata. The girl who belongs to the head family of the Hyuuga Clan. She had struggled in her training, trying to become stronger so she can be as strong as Neji, maybe even more stronger. Kyo, in all her power she has, had supported her. She wanted her to prove her father wrong. Hinata can be strong and not be a burden. Kyo had been training with her since they were kids. She smiled at how sometimes Hinata would be stubborn to, to get things right. That's what Kyo loved about her. Hinata was the shy and quiet type of girl, and when her friends are in danger she would change into battle mode. Hinata was a nice and kind person.

Kyo admired Hinata a lot. She was beautiful in every way. Lavender eyes that would make Kyo say cool, dark navy hair that shone beautifully in the sun. Kind personality and a luscious body. Kyo blushed. _'Getting ahead of myself again.'_ She mentally thought.

The day was ending as Kyo saw the sun set across the horizon. The colors of orange and purple covered the sky. Kyo sight, "Excuse Miss but visiting time is—" "I know. I got it." The nurse nodded and closed the door. This was the hardest part of the day. Kyo hated it when she had to leave the hospital, and leave Hinata alone. Kyo slowly got up from her chair and slowly traced Hinata's face with her fingers. (A/N: she blind and she's looking for Hinata's lips.) The purple haired teen found her lips and slowly leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back here tomorrow ASAP." She said. She left the room, trying to be careful not to bump, or knock anything over. She closed the door slowly, and leaned on the door.

She sight…

"How am I suppose to get home now?" She laughed at herself. "May I assist you with that?" A voice said. Kyo looked at the direction the voice came from. "Um….who is that?" Kyo asked. "It's me Kyo-san. Takeru." Kyo blushed a little. "Oh sorry Takeru, I haven't recognized your voice yet." She said while scratching her head. "It's okay. Now may I help you get home?" He said as he took Kyo's hand. The purple haired teen blushed deeper and nodded. "Yes please, if it's not too much trouble." She said. "Not at all, besides I need to speak with you." Takeru and Kyo began walking. "Sure, okay."

Both teens headed out the hospital and into the streets. "What is it you need to talk to me about?" Kyo was curious as to what Takeru had in mind. "Well, I need to talk to you about your… your father" Kyo came to a halt. She got upset a little.

"Takeru, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I don't think there's nothing to discuss about my father." Kyo said.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset but it's important. Kyo your father is not a traitor. I know your thinking that I know nothing of your past or clan, but believe me my parent's know your father and mother for a long time." He said. Kyo was emotionless. It's been 7 years since she last seen her parents. She never went back to her birth place, it was cold and deserted. She knew that her relatives had been scattered around the countries and had probably changed their names. But not Kyo. She had too much pride to change her name. Kuzuki was her mother's last name, and the name Kyo was the name her father had given her. As much as she wanted to change it, she couldn't, her pride wouldn't let her. No matter how much she detested her father, she had a little love for him.

"I know you need to know this Kyo. Your father is alive, and is in hiding in the land of rain." Takeru said as he faced the teen. Kyo wasn't surprised, angry, sad, or anything. She was emotionless. "So that bastard is alive huh? Oh goodie." She said as she laughed. "There's no mistake?" she asked. "No" Kyo just sight. "I'll deal with this tomorrow. I'm tired and I just want to go home." She said as she gripped her hold of Takeru's arm. The older teen nodded and kept walking the girl home. _'I'll find you soon dad, and when I do I'm probably gonna end up killing you.' _Kyo mentally thought _'But for now your still alive and living a crazy life.'_

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Temari was in her room dozing off. She stared out the window thinking of how the exam went down. Gaara was somewhat going easy on this person known as Lee. The whole match was _Very_ entertaining, except for the part where the whole arena was practically destroyed. Lee had used a technique called Hidden Lotus, while Gaara had tried to avoid the attack with his sand defense. He wasn't very successful in doing so. Every part of the match was breathtaking. In the end the match was a result of a draw. But Lee had been knocked out before Gaara was. And so Gaara moved on to the next exam. Lee was hospitalized because of too much Chakra use. Temari had been shocked when Gaara didn't kill him. Usually Gaara would sometimes kill his opponent or injure them in a very horrible way. This time Gaara just, let Lee go. "I wonder what Gaara was thinking?" The blonde girl said as she scratched her chin. "Well I'll ask him tomorrow seeing as he's probably asleep by now. I should be worrying about my training." She was up against a guy named Shikamaru, and he seemed like a lazy type of guy who hates to do much work. "I have to do my best so. I can't loose no matter what." Temari said as she clenched her fist. "I need to become strong." She said. "But for now I need to take a shower and cook something up for Kankuro, and Kyo." Temari went to take her 1 hour shower. "Think it's time for some total relaxation." She said with a laugh.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi slowly laid his blonde lover on the bed and watched him giggle. Naruto pulled Itachi forward causing him to fall lightly on the blonde. They both stared at each other with loving eyes. Itachi bough his hand up and stroked the tan smoothed skin. Naruto just leaned in the touch and blushed. "You're so beautiful." The older boy whispered. The blonde blushed deeper and kissed the older boy. The kiss was as sweet as always, the taste of honey and ramen. Itachi broke the kiss. He showered Naruto with kisses leaving love bites in the blonde's neck. Naruto closed his eyes and feeling complete. He had Itachi as his lover and was pregnant with his child. He couldn't be happier in his life. "Why are you crying Naru-chan?" Itachi asked. Naruto opened his eyes and was busy being happy he didn't notice he was shedding tears. The blonde smiled, "oh I just…I guess I'm crying out of happiness." He said as he sealed Itachi lips with a kiss.

Once the kiss was over Itachi had spoken a few words. "No matter what happens, you know I will always be here for you." He said as he kissed Naruto's forehead. "I can always count on you Itachi." Naruto whispered. Bothe boys smiled and cuddled each other.

They stayed silent for awhile. "Itachi?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto?" The blonde giggled. "Do you remember that time when you picked me up from the academy and you protected me from those bullies?" Naruto asked as he traced circles in Itachi's chest. "I do remember that."

::Flash Back::

"ITA-CHAAAAAN!!!!!" a small blonde haired boy yelled as he ran out of the academy. Itachi was standing a few feet away and was hugged tightly by Naruto. "How was school today Naruto?" The blonde looked up at the teen and grinned. "It was okay but the best part was that today I got a passing grade for being able to use the substitution jutsu!!" He said, he let go of Itachi and jumped around happy. "I got a good grade for the first time!!!" Naruto said as he put a victory sign. Itachi smiled and. "So you're getting better then. Good work Naruto." Itachi patted the blonde's head earning a big grin from the smaller boy.

As they started walking Naruto was talking how Naruto was doing in school. Itachi just smiled and listened to every word the smaller boy said.

"Come on Itachi let's go eat some ramen!!!" Naruto started running. "I won't eat more than 4 bowls I pro—" Just then the smaller boy fell backwards and landed on his butt. "Itai!" he whispered. "Gomen, I—" Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. There were a few teenagers staring at him with a nasty look.

Naruto got up and ran behind Itachi. Itachi looked straight ahead. "Well look at that. The brat has a babysitter." Said the one who looked older than the other boys. Itachi said nothing. He looked behind him and saw Naruto's sad eyes. He was heart broken. Every time someone would get close to Naruto he would run away from him/her as quickly as possible. He only felt safe when he was with Itachi or with Hinata, Temari and Kyo. Which by the way he wondered where the girls were. He turned around and bended over to come face to face with the smaller boy, "Naruto please don't be scared you know I'm always here for you." He said as he put a heart warming smile. Naruto smiled "Thank you Ita—" Naruto was cut off.

"Oh please what makes you think Uchiha Itachi is going to help you in anyway?" The other teen said. Naruto then realized he was…right. '_He's right. How can I think that Itachi will help me he probably—'_ "Naruto." The blonde's thoughts were interrupted. "Yes?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Don't ever think for a second that I won't be here for you." Itachi said as he ruffled the blonde's hair. Naruto blushed and nodded happily. The older boy smiled also and took the smaller hand. They started walking, they past the group of boys, "You know that boy is nothing but a monster and a burden to you Uchiha." The group leader said. Itachi stopped in his track and whispered something to Naruto's ear. The small boy nodded and covered his eyes with his hands.

Suddenly Naruto heard some punches and yells. He wanted to see what was going on but Itachi told him not to peek. He felt a pair of arms carry him. He opened his eyes and saw Itachi smiling at him. "Let's go get some ramen." He said as he started walking. Naruto looked behind Itachi and saw the boys struggling to get back up their feet. "Serves you right you bullies." Naruto shouted and sticked his out his tongue, in which Itachi laughed.

::End of Flashback::

Naruto giggled as he remembered. Itachi smiled. The couple cuddled closer and gave each other kisses. Naruto then gasped. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked worried something happened to his blonde kitsune. Naruto closed his eyes and sight. "Nothing, it's just that." Naruto pouted. "I forgot to tell the girls about me getting pregnant." He sight once more. "Naruto, once you tell them you know what's going to happen right?" Itachi said as he held Naruto close. "Yeah, their going to hug me to death and will be excited. I can picture it now." As the blonde said, he shivered. Sometimes the girls can really be too overjoyed. "No matter, at least they'll be happy aunt's right?" Naruto said as he smiled. Itachi kissed the blonde's forehead, "We'll tell them tomorrow, right now you need to rest. Don't want you to overdue yourself." Naruto nodded and cuddled closer to Itachi. The couple went to sleep peacefully and waited for another day to start.

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

"So he's still alive. He managed to endure the seal for today." A dark voice spoke throughout the night. He looked at the card in his hand. "Yes. And it seems that he's been getting a little strong." Another voice had spoken. "Kabuto, for a moment I though you were actually going to kill the boy." Orochimaru was a ninja who left the village a long time ago.

"Orochimaru-sama, how can I possibly betray you. If I do however I will be dead within 24 hours. There's no way I will be able to defeat a great ninja like yourself." Kabuto Yakushi was a loyal servant to Orochimaru. "When will be taking Sasuke with us?" the silver haired boy asked. "In due time. For now we will see how well he does in the 4th and final stage of the Chuunin Exams." He said as he pulled his hair from his face. "Although there is something I stumbled upon on. Something interesting caught my attention lately." Orochimaru said while smirking. "Is it Uzumaki Naruto?" Kabuto had said. The snake sannin smiled and nodded. "It seems he's in a relationship with Sasuke's older brother." Kabuto pulled another card from his pouch and handed it over to Orochimaru.

He looked it over finding how old Naruto was, his ninja ranking and other information. Orochimaru smirked. "So he's mated with Itachi and now the nine tailed brat is pregnant with his child." The dark haired ninja smirked. He wondered how the child was going to turn out. Powerful? This kid will be able to use the sharingan and maybe a little power from the Kyuubi. What intense power the child will have. Orochimaru smiled. "The kid will probably be able to defeat me if it wanted to." He said as he looked at the Village. "I'm sure he'll be powerful but not enough to beat you Orochimaru-sama."

The snake sannin frowned. Nope. He'll be dead if he let that child born. "I "guess we have to eliminate the brat along with its carrier." He said. He laughed in a dark tone. Both men disappeared through the night. "In due time Sasuke will be in my hands, the Nine tailed brat and his child will be dead."

::::::::::::::::::::xXx::::::::::::::::::::

To-to: well that sure was weird…

Naru: I'll say, why does everyone want to kill my kid?

To-to: be cause he/she will be powerful?

Naru: of course, that is what every evil person does.

Nikko: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	12. Protection and Admiration

A/N: God damn, hey guys sorry im so freakin late on updating my computer had to be restarted again and I find it really sad that I lost all my doujinshi's

A/N: Yayness!! Reviews are just awesome to read xD thanx to those who reviewed and those who keep faving my fic's :D

I won't post any reviews cause I want to get to the main plot already :3 so let's go on and read xD

:xXx:

The next morning Naruto went straight to the bathroom and threw up. "I hate morning sickness" he said, Tsunade had told him about the mood swings, the morning sickness and the cravings when you're pregnant. The blonde sight in frustration, it was everyday he threw up, ate very weird food, felt tired and his emotions were going crazy. He couldn't help it though.

Naruto felt a hand rub his back up and down for reassurance. "It's okay, just get it all out." Itachi said as he spoke soft. After a few minutes Naruto felt better, "this is really frustrating." He said as he grabbed his toothbrush. Itachi smiled and hugged the blonde from behind. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine. Besides…" Itachi slowly rubbed the blonde's tummy, "We're happy we're having our first child right?" Naruto blushed and smiled. "Yeah, it's a funny feeling me being pregnant." The blonde giggled, as Itachi kissed him on the cheek. "I have a mission today and I won't be back till tomorrow." Itachi stated, sounding frustrated. He didn't want to leave the blonde alone for a night. In fact he wanted to stay with Naruto 24/7 he couldn't stay away from the blonde beauty. Naruto frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't have to go."

"I know, but I will probably be back tonight if I finish the mission quick." Itachi hugged the blonde tighter. Naruto smiled a bit. Silence fell upon the room. Soon after the blonde finished brushing his teeth, he turned and held Itachi's face in his hands. He blushed, "Itachi, I love you so much." Itachi smiled and gave Naruto a kiss. The blonde slid his eyes closed and blushed. Itachi's tongue brushed against Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto, of course, welcomed him. Their tongue's battled for dominance and as always Itachi would win. Naruto broke the kiss, he needed some air, a long line of saliva connected their lips. Naruto blushed a beat red and hugged Itachi tight. Itachi could only smile and hug the blonde tight.

"I have to go now Naruto. But I'll try to finish quick." Naruto nodded his head. He gave a quick kiss, "Please be careful Itachi." The Uchiha nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto dropped his arms to his sides. He stood there a couple of minutes; he closed his eyes and prayed. _'Please be careful Itachi.'_ After he said his prayers, he took a quick shower and changed his clothes to a new pair. He decided to meet the girls in their usual spot, the training grounds. He had to tell them sometime about his pregnancy, he knew one way or the other the girls would find out. They had their ways. He stepped out of his apartment making sure he locked up. "I have to make sure I stop by Sasuke's place to, I forgot my damn diary." The blonde said as he walked along the roads of Konoha.

In some odd way he felt very…down today. He didn't know what was bothering him so much, just the fact that something wasn't right. Just then he felt a pair of arms grasp him from behind. He was startled to see Hinata hugging him, "Hinata, you scared me…" he noticed the small girl's depression and other mixed emotions. "What's wrong Hinata?" He asked as he slowly turned around to get a better look of the Hyuuga. She nodded her head. Looked up and smiled. "Nothing's wrong…I just…thought hugging you would be nice." Naruto crossed his arms and gave her an 'I know your lying' look. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Hinata, please tell me what's wrong. You know me. I won't force you to tell me, just know that I'm here to help you." Hinata sight and smiled. "Naruto…what's it like to fall in love?"

Naruto's eyes popped open and had a questioning look. "Love?! You want to know what it's like?" Hinata nodded. "Well you see…" Naruto let go of the girl and placed his hand under his chin. "How to explain this…." "Naruto-kun its okay if you can't explain it. I just thought—".

"Nonsense. You see love is like a maze. Sometimes you find dead ends. Love is a feeling that has mixed emotions. It has twists, can cause hurt, can cause joy, and it can even be betrayal, sometimes. But love is when you feel a burning, longing, passion for them. Your heart betas a million times faster than usual. You feel as if you're at the right place at the right time when you're with that person." Hinata blushed a bit. Every word that Naruto had spoken made sense and described what she was feeling when she was close with Kyo. "Love is something that is not to be toyed with. There's always a decision that has to be made. But that decision lies within your heart that only you can decide. And do you know what that decision is Hinata?" The girl thought for a minute but didn't come up with an answer? Naruto smiled, "You have to say to yourself, if this person is the one that loves you and wants to be with you. Decide that and from there, I guess you find happiness and stuff." Naruto said as he looked over the shy girl. "At least that's how I think it goes. That was how I felt when I started to have feelings for Itachi. But how come you asked me?" Hinata blushed and turned her head away to hide it. Naruto looked worried for a minute but after words he remembered how every time he found Hinata and Kyo together he would se her always smiling and blushing. She had that spark in her eyes that signaled a sign of affection.

Naruto hugged the small girl and whispered in her ear. "It's okay. If you mean to say you're in love with Kyo, then I just want to let you know that she loves you too." Hinata's eyes widen in shock. How did Naruto know? Was he positive her long time friend felt the same way as she did?

Hinata pulled Naruto's shoulder to look at him. "Are you sure Naruto? I mean how do you know if she love's me. Surely she must love as a—", "Hinata…" the blonde took her hands with his, "I know she loves you because she told me. I wanted her to tell you but I guess she's as shy as you." The Hyuuga girl felt her eyes water up. For the first time in her life she felt as though her heart was actually jumping with joy.

After a few minutes Hinata had noticed something awfully strange yuhhhhshjdhjevfn43sxvgrueithe rhjiweroiljhsrofvjgkldsKJFLzdsolf;ckp w qdesRO,.Q2Wabout the blonde. "Um…Naruto I wanted to ask you something." Naruto looked at her. The pair were walking aimlessly around the village. "Sure. Ask away Hinata", "well the last few days you seem to get tired constantly and usually when you train, you train more than 5 hours. I'm sorry to say but I looked into your circulation system with byakugan and…."

Naruto sweat dropped, "You mean to say that you looked into my system and….." The blonde was afraid to finish his sentence. "Naruto, are you pregnant?" Hinata asked with a hit of curiosity. Naruto sight and looked at the girl. "Yes. I wanted to tell you along with Temari and the others. I was actually on my way to your house to tell you the news." Hinata smiled. "It's very good news indeed, but Naruto if your pregnant than you shouldn't be in the exams. You could loose the baby!" Hinata said in a worried tone. "Hinata, I appreciate your concern but don't worry everything is going to be okay. Kyuubi told me he would protect my baby with his chakara." Hinata sight in relief. "But you know if you tell that to Temari and Kyo, surely they will do something about it."

Naruto imagined what the girls would do to him if he told them. It was horrible, Kyo would slap him, and Temari would capture him in a head lock or something. Shivering, Naruto left that thought aside and brought enough energy to except his fate. "Well I guess we'll have to wait and see right?" Hinata was worried but responded with a nod.

:xXx:

"BAKA. Are you insane??" Both Kyo and Temari screamed as they both gave Naruto a punch in the head. "Itai…..I'm sorry!!" Naruto whined in pain. "You should know better than to go into battle when you're pregnant Naruto." Kankuro said while having his arm crossed. "We should have you out of the chuunin exams, that way you can be a lot safer." Gaara said. The moment he hear Naruto say he was pregnant, his first thought that invaded his mind was getting Naruto out of the exams. For his own benefit any way. "Naruto…we can't have you jumping around and getting your self into danger. Not in your condition anyway." Kyo said while sitting on the floor with the rest of the 'family'. "I know but this is important to me right now you guy's. I want to be in the exams.", "But you're pregnant. You could loose your baby." Temari spoke up. She was walking about trying to think of a way to get Naruto agree on their terms.

"He said Kyuubi said he would protect the baby with his chakara. If we have any doubts I suggest erase them and replace them with trust." Hinata spoke up. Everyone looked at each other. They all gave a sight. "You know what'll be aggravating…when that baby is born someone will have to change its dippers when Naruto or Itachi can't." Kyo said as she received smiles and some laughs. "So I take it I can still be in the chuunin exams?" Everyone nodded. At this Naruto grinned and tried to hug everyone at the same time. "Thank you guys. I promise I will be careful and I will NOT loose the baby."

"Well now that that's crossed off our list then there's two more things to do." Kyo said as she looked at Hinata and Temari. They all smiled and looked at Naruto. The blonde felt Goosebumps go up his spine. He had a semi-bad feeling. "We have to get you to start eating more vitamins and such but more importantly…." The girls grabbed Naruto and they yelled, "CLOSE SHOPPING!!." Naruto felt happy. His family had accepted he was bringing life into the world and they didn't reject him. "Don't you think it's a little early for that?", "Nonsense, it's never too early for anything in life." Kyo said happily. "Now let's all set out to find some cute clothing. First off let's find some clothes for you Naru-chan." Hinata said. "Within the next few weeks, you won't fit into your regular clothes." Temari said. The girls dragged the blonde outside the house. "We'll be back to make dinner you guy's so hang tight for awhile." Temari shouted while then closing the door behind her.

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other and sight at the same time. "I hope they don't tire him out." The puppet user said. "I suppose there's no helping it though." Gaara said while getting up and heading towards the backyard. "I guess we should train to kill time. Just enough for them to get back anyway." Kankuro nodded. So with that said and decided the brother's made their way to the backyard and started training.

:xXx:

"So this is our plan. Everyone got it?" Itachi had said. "Hai" he received and answer afterwards. Itachi was captain of his group. He was an ANBU black op. Within a few minutes they had to infiltrate some kind of castle looking village. The main household of the village contained important scrolls. They contained secret sealing jutsu's that no one had ever seen or used. Though the enemy had stolen it from the Village hidden in the Rain.

"So we won't attack within another hour or so. My calculations say that the house is completely full of ninja's and other feudal lords."

"So then why don't we just go in, take the scrolls, and kill them all. Wouldn't that be easier?" One of the ANBU members said. Itachi looked at him, "If we do that then they'll know we're from the leaf village. Usually there's always someone left alive." Itachi said as he started to walk away. "But we'll make sure to kill them good captain." Itachi turned his head. The one with jet black hair lowered his eyes. "Forgive me captain. I just want to hurry up and go home. My wife…she's expecting a baby."

Itachi widen his eyes a little. "I understand, but we must do our job before we can return. We do this to protect the one's we love right? We all want to go back to our families just as you do, but please be patient and all I ask is to keep focus on your mission, so we can get this over with." Itachi came face to face with the man and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations by the way." With that said he walked away. The man smiled, while the rest of the members congratulated him and went chatting away.

Itachi sat on a tree branch thinking how his beloved was doing. That guy got him thinking how Naruto was doing and how things will be like when the baby is born. Will it be a boy or a girl? He didn't care at all. He was just happy that Naruto was able to conceive a baby and Itachi was going to be the father. He was happy and nothing else. "Excuse me, captain…" Itachi opened one eye to find a blue haired woman with red lipstick looking at him. "What is it Mitsuko? Have you come here to lecture me again?" "Ha-ha, very funny, but no, not today. I wanted to ask you something personal if you don't mind." , "And if I do?" Itachi said while smirking. "Well then you're gonna have to answer it anyways." She said while crossing her arms. "Itachi, I know that you know about your relationship with Uzumaki Naruto, and you know I'm fine with that, but earlier today, when I was on my way here I saw Naruto hang around with a couple of girls…" , "I see, I guess the Elite Kunoichi Squad took him out." He said with a smile. Those girls sure love to make Naruto go outside and hang around and about. Though he was wondering weather Naruto had told the girls about his pregnancy. He'll have to find out when he gets home.

"Elite Kunoichi Squad?" Mitsuko arched a brow. "It's a long story, keep going though." Itachi said while trying to hold back a laugh. "Any who, I saw Naruto and I sensed some kind of disturbance in his chakra network system. And…it's hard for me to say this but….Itachi, I think Naruto is pregnant." Mitsuko closed her eyes, expecting some kind of shout or something closely related to that. But to her surprise nothing happened, Itachi just nodded and closed his eyes. "I know, he is my lover after all. I know he's pregnant." , "But how can it be? He's a boy. A 12 year old boy to be exact. I'm sorry Itachi but I'm not sure if this boy is ready to take care of a baby. Let alone for him to give birth." Mitsuko was probably the only person Itachi trusted with his secrets. He trusted her completely, that's why she knew about Naruto and his relationship with him. As fate may have it she's actually like Hinata, Temari, and Kyo.

She actually loved boy on boy things. She supported gay love. "Mitsuko, I know what your trying to say but don't worry. If Naruto ever needs something I will be there for him. I'll be there when he gives birth, when he needs my help to take care of the baby, I will be there to. May it be the bad times and the good. I will protect him and my child no matter what."

Mitsuko looked at him with admiration. She admired Itachi so much, that she knew Itachi will be a good father and a good role model. _'Well that kid is going to be really lucky.'_ She mentally thought. "Well congratulations then Captain. I hope Naruto has a healthy pregnancy and I will be here too. If there's anything you need, just give me a call." "Thank you Mitsuko." She smiled and left quietly, leaving Itachi to his thoughts once again. "I will protect you Naruto, you and the baby. Even if it costs me my own life." Itachi said as he took a short little nap, while dreaming about his blonde kitsune.

:xXx:

To-to: my god this chapter is so small, I feel like a total failure TTTT

Naru: There, there to-to, you did a good job, after all you know what happened so it's not ur fault if u update late.

To-to: I guess, but they've waited too long, and I mean toooooo long.

Naru: well they can wait cause ur problems and stuff come first.

To-to: thanx Naru-chan!!

Nikko: review please!!


	13. Butterfly

A/N: God damn, hey guys sorry im so freakin late on updating my computer had to be restarted again and I find it really sad that I lost all my doujinshi's

:xXx:

As the day was nearing to an end Naruto laid on his couch for a couple of minutes to rest. "Damn, I knew clothes shopping was bad but I had no idea it was this bad when I go with the girls." Naruto said as he slowly rubbed his feet and back. He was so exhausted from the walking and carrying of the shopping bags.

He did get a few new things, like loose fitting pants and shirts. And other stuff that needn't to be said. In other words they haven't gotten any baby clothes yet. Naruto somehow managed to convince the girls not to buy any baby clothes. Just then Naruto's head shot up. "That's right. I forgot to stop by Sasuke's place to go pick up my Journal." The blonde stood up and walked toward the door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his orange jacket he set out to the Uchiha estate.

_:12 minutes later:_

Naruto had been in the Uchiha Estate and was walking towards Sasuke's house. The fellow Uchiha's had been greeting him and saying their Hello's. It's rather pathetic thought. The villagers hate Naruto, but the entire Uchiha clan doesn't. They kept telling him that he was a hero to the village and that their sorry that the other villagers couldn't see that. That's why Naruto always felt safe and comfortable when he was in the Uchiha Estate. After passing a few blocks, Naruto finally arrived in Sasuke's place. He knocked on the door loud enough so some one can hear it.

"COMING" A feminine voice had called. "Yes—Naruto!!" it was Sasuke's mother who had answered the door and she grabbed him on a bone crushing hug. "Hello! But is Sasuke here? There's something I left here when I was staying over and I was wondering if I may come in and get it." Naruto said in a sweet voice. "Of course Naruto, I thought I told you before. You may come here whenever you like. You're family here." At this Naruto's face brighten up. No one has ever told him he was family. "Thank you very much." Sasuke's mother nodded and let the blonde come in.

She left to the kitchen telling Naruto Sasuke was upstairs. As Naruto was ascending up the stairs he could hear a few giggles and laughs, "Oh Sasuke don't be so modest. You can touch me anywhere you like." Naruto's eye twitched, _'Great. I guess Sasuke's mom forgot to tell me that, that annoying girl is here.'_ Naruto mentally thought. Though he chose to ignore it. He walked towards the room that he used last time. He placed his hand on the handle and was about to turn it when the door to Sasuke's room opened. "Naruto?? What are _you _doing in Sasuke-kun's house?!" Sakura had asked as she pointed a finger at him. "Sakura-chan! Didn't expect to see you here either." Naruto said nonchalantly. "Well you didn't answer my question? Why are you here?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. _'I don't have time to deal with this. Itachi's probably waiting at the house already.'_ "Don't worry Sakura, I just came here to get something that belongs to me." Naruto then turned his attention back to the door and was turning the knob. "As I said before you need to ask Sasuke before going in!" the pink haired girl remarked. "Sakura just let him get whatever he needs." Just then the raven haired teen came in view. The blonde felt utterly uncomfortable, wanting to get back to Itachi, he quickly went inside the room. He remembered placing his journal under the pillow; he lifted the soft material and found his little orange journal. Seeing as nothing was wrong with it he grinned and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Okay, thanks Sasuke. I have to go now; I have to meet with…someone. See ya guy's tomorrow." Before Naruto took off he heard his teammate respond, "I'll walk you to the door." Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke-kun..." The pinkette was following until Sasuke turned and glared at her, she smiled nervously, "I'll wait in your room then." She turned her back and went inside the room. The boys were already on the front door; Naruto slipped his shoes on, turned and bowed, "Thanks Sasuke, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." He was about to leave, though he felt his arm caught by the other boy. "Sasuke—", he was silenced by a pair of lips. Blue eyes widen. Naruto pushed the other boy and slapped him across the face. "What the fuck do you thin your doing?!" Naruto whipped his lips with his sleeve shirt. Sasuke rubbed his cheeks and smirked. "Just something I wanted to give you for awhile."

Naruto pouted, "Bastard!" Naruto left without another word. The raven haired teen smirked in satisfaction. "Oh Naruto…I have big plans for you. As I promised, I'll make sure that kid never get's born. You will have _my _babies not Itachi's." The teen turned and walked up the stairs to his room. "First I need to get rid of a nuisance…"

:xXx:

The blonde searched for his keys to his apartment. Though only to have it opened. Naruto blinked in confusion, "Sorry, I used your window." There stood the father of his child. "It's okay, just as long as you're not some crazy nut job who's trying to kill me." Naruto grinned. Suddenly he felt himself get lifted into the air and into warm, strong hands. Itachi carried his kitsune inside, bridal style. "So…how was your mission today?" the blonde asked, Itachi sat him on the couch. "It was okay, though I prefer to stay here with you." Itachi said as he kissed his Kitsune's cheek. Naruto blushed. He often wondered why he fell in love with Itachi, and it was moments like these did it remind him.

Itachi is a sweet loving man, caring and generous. He would understand why girls would drool all over him. Naruto considered himself as a VERY lucky boy. Itachi, without noticing, was lying on his back. Naruto had pounced on him so fast; Itachi didn't even feel the weight of his lover. "Naruto…?" before Itachi can ask anything else he was kissed by the loving blonde. Itachi could feel the blonde rub his body against the older man. At first Itachi didn't know what to do. He was thinking Naruto may be horny, but if he made love to his Kitsune….well it would be disturbing. After all, he IS pregnant.

Itachi returned the kiss, deepening it. He wrapped his arm around the small waist, while his free hand ran through soft golden locks. Itachi opened an eye. The sight of his blonde blushing a beat red made him smile and…hard. Itachi rubbed his tongue against the blonde's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto moaned and let Itachi's experienced tongue in. The battle for dominance was short as Itachi won, but didn't matter to Naruto. The kiss was broken for the lack of air. Naruto huffed and looked into onyx eyes. "I love you Itachi. So very much…" Naruto said on the verge of tears. He didn't know why, but he felt like crying. Never in his life did someone love him this way. He always thought he would die lonely and never find out what it means to love another. But that thought was tossed out the window. Itachi had come to his life and made him happier than before. His fondest memory with him was when it was winter…

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

"_Ita-sempai!!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the older boy. Itachi smiled and leaned down to meet Naruto's. "Ita-sempai, look what I got." Naruto opened his hands, and there on his gloved hands lay a small butterfly. This made Itachi blink in confusion. Insects would hibernate, or something during the winter, so how was it possible that a butterfly would be flying around._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Naruto grinned. All Itachi could do was smile and pat the blonde's head. "It certainly is Naruto." Both boys smiled. Naruto blushed a deep red when Itachi placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was short but to Naruto it felt like hours. This was little Naruto's first kiss and it felt…sweet. "Let's go Naruto, before you catch a cold." Itachi took Naruto's hand. The blonde in a sort of dizzy state just nodded and let the older boy lead the way._

_The little butterfly flew into the cold morning air, making its way into the deep blue sky._

_**XxEnd of FlashbackxX**_

Naruto smiled at his lover. "Naruto, you're so damn beautiful. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Itachi said while kissing him once more. "You loved me with a passion. No one has ever done that to me." The raven haired man smiled and hugged his little kitsune.

Shifting a little from their position, Naruto rubbed his groin with Itachi's. This made the older man groan. Naruto blushed and smirked. He continued the ministration, making both latter moan in pleasure. _'Get it together Itachi, he's pregnant, this is too much work for him' _gathering enough energy, and stamina, Itachi slowly pushed his lover off him. Naruto blinked in confusion, "W-what's wrong Ita-kun?" Itachi shook his head, "You shouldn't. It's a bit too much to ask. With your condition you don't need to do anything." He smiled. Though deep inside he desperately wished he could take his little blonde to the bed and fuck him senseless. But thanks to not wearing any protection, his Naruto was pregnant, not that he hated it, just that it was a bit too soon. Especially if your lover is a damn 12 year old!

"But—" Itachi held Naruto's hand with his, "its okay koi. Don't worry about me." Naruto pouted in anger. He wanted to pleasure Itachi. He knew he must be dying for not getting any because of his condition. Which is why he wanted to do a little something with him, like a blowjob maybe? Naruto got up and sat on the floor facing his lover. With out a word he reached out and unzipped Itachi's pants. Before the older male could protest he felt Naruto's tongue lick his head.

Naruto grabbed Itachi's member and started licking at it. The taste was amazing to the blonde. Itachi bit hi bottom lip and grabbed a mess full of hair. The blonde smirked in satisfaction when he heard a muffled moan. Teasing him was only the beginning. Licking up and down the length, he blushed deeper when he heard Itachi mutter his name. Naruto sucked the tip for a short while until he swallowed Itachi whole. Pink pouty lips pressed tight around the member. _'I almost forgot how good Itachi tasted'_ Naruto mentally giggled. With teeth gently brushing veins on his cock, Itachi hissed and felt sweat trickle down his forehead. _'Damn this feels so good…'_ Itachi mentally stated.

The blonde sucked harder, making Itachi's grip on his hair tighter. Naruto sucked and left his cock to attack his balls. Nearing to his end Itachi blushed lightly, "N-Naruto…I'm gonna…" Naruto, getting message, went back to suck Itachi's aching member. He licked his slit and swallowed Itachi's cock once more. The older male thrusted into the warm cavern, which made Naruto gag a bit, until he deep throated.

Naruto rubbed Itachi's balls with his hands, and it was enough to send Itachi over the edge. His head fell backwards and shot his load in Naruto's mouth. The blonde moaned. Itachi smirked as he spotted pearly white liquid slide down the blonde's chin. Naruto swallowed as much as he could. He whipped his mouth with his sleeve and grinned, "How was that Ita-chan?!" Itachi smiled and cupped the blonde's face. "It'll do for now." Naruto blushed and smiled. All Itachi could do was kiss his blonde. _'Once the kid's born, that ass will be mine once more.' _Itachi smirked at the thought. Having the blonde moan and beg under him made him hard again.

"Itachi?" Naruto felt something was wrong but pushed the thought aside when he heard the word ramen. "Let's go eat some ramen." Itachi smiled as Naruto smiled.

'_Love him to death'_

:xXx:

To-to: yeah I know I suck but wat ever, I managed to update after 3 or 4 months. Anywho put some lemon there, even though I suck at it :P

I needz someone to help me with idea, so can any one help?

Total OOCness I know but I like it that way xD

Nikko: REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
